


Taking Turns

by eroticfan (mific)



Category: Twilight - Meyer
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, Dracula - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Kink, Leather Kink, Switching off, Vampires, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/eroticfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Bella switch off while walking on the wild side. Sorry to get you excited with the tags as it's explicit yes, but fairly mild BDSM. A reposting of one of my old Twilight series. <br/>It's post-Breaking Dawn (many years later so Nessie and Jake are grown and married) and a bit OOC in that E&B have developed a penchant for graphic language in the intervening years. And for a few other activities not in the original...Our favorite couple live in their own home, at least as palatial as the original Cullen house, somewhere in the wilds of the Olympic Peninsula. But for the first four stories they're visiting Munich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edward's Slave

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of linked BDSM scenarios, with alternating points of view and with Edward and Bella alternating as dominant.  
> The characters and Twilight universe are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just hotting it up.

_Bella's point of view, Edward dominant:_

~~o0o~~

We were in Munich for a couple of weeks as Edward had bumped into Kurt, an old friend from the New Orleans scene in the fifties. Kurt dated from the time of Mozart and had always been a musician, but had fallen in love with jazz in a big way and was now a talented saxophonist. He'd invited us across so that Edward could play with his ensemble there during a festival.

Edward played jazz piano as well as classical, and with the two of them adding their pale glamour to the group, the club was packed out every night. I loved to watch Edward loosen up and lose himself in the rhythms: he was so sexy when he played jazz, his hair falling over his face, his body moving to the syncopated beat. I could hardly wait to get him back to the hotel after the shows were over.

Kurt sometimes delayed us though, insisting on taking us to his favourite nightclubs for dancing and to meet other friends. Most were human - other musicians - but there were a few of our kind in the club scene there, burgundy eyes concealed by the dim lighting. Even though many years had passed since I had a heartbeat myself, I was still a little uncomfortable around those who preyed on humans. But I liked Kurt - he joked about having a "balanced diet" - bears and bison from the Bavarian forests, and some human prey. As Edward had done in the past, he sought out criminals he felt the world was better rid of. Kurt was impressed that we were still vegetarians but said he was too old to change.

One night Kurt said he was taking us out after the show to "broaden our horizons". In a run-down part of the city a red neon sign flashed "_Beherrsche Mich_" at the end of a dark alley. Edward raised his eyebrows on seeing the sign but my German wasn't good enough to translate it.

"What's it mean?" I glanced at Edward curiously.

"_B__eherrsche Mich_: Dominate Me" he said. The words slid off his tongue, his accent perfect. "This may be...interesting. Don't worry, we can slip away whenever you want."

"I'm up for it. Let's see what it's like."

The club was quite large inside with the obligatory dim lights of course. There was a lot of chrome and black: leather furniture, velvet-look wallpaper, mirrors everywhere. Menacing techno dance music pumped from the far end. But it was the couples who fascinated me. I mean, I'd heard about this of course, but I'd never been to one of these places. One stunning blonde woman was all in red leather, with a man on a leash crawling after her. Sometimes she let him lick her boots. Another man had tight black pants, tall boots and a loose white silk shirt. He was with a woman wearing a short negligee and high heels, and from time to time he smacked her across the ass with a riding crop. She seemed to like it. And there were male/male and female/female pairings, moving together on the dance floor in leather and vinyl, chains and straps and studs twisting and glinting in the dim reddish lights. A lot of piercings.

We leaned on the central bar and watched the show. We were obviously "tourists" to the scene but with our pallor and slightly feral edge we fitted in well enough. I noticed Edward attracting some attention from a bunch of gay guys off to one side, as he leaned back on his elbows in his long black leather coat, hair still dishevelled, maroon silk shirt open at the throat and black jeans tight on his long legs. Damn he was hot. I imagined him all in black leather and had to grip the bar for support.

Kurt seemed well known here, and greeted several people, introducing us. I couldn't follow the German well although I caught a few words as Edward talked with them. One man bent over my hand and kissed it messily, and I felt Edward tense beside me and caught his faint snarl under the techno beat, inaudible to anyone else but Kurt and me.

Kurt grinned, "Down boy" he said, "they know she's yours. Go have a dance."

Edward turned to me. "Shall we? Not really my sort of music but it's not the best place for conversation, and there's a certain energy here."

I was keen to dance and burn off some of the tension coiling in my belly, but as we swayed and rubbed against each other it only increased my excitement. Dancing was one of the gifts of my change - I could move with the best of them now, graceful and sinuous. In this exotic place the usual connection between us was heightened as we slid against one another to the throbbing beat, tantalising and touching, Edward behind me now, his hands holding my hips against him as we writhed together, then reversing me, his groin pressed to mine as he pulled me tight again to bump and grind. His eyes were hot on my face and I could feel his arousal as we moved. I let him see how much I wanted him, eyes heavy-lidded and throat arched back, biting my lip.

We didn't last long. He bundled me into a taxi and we were all over each other the moment the door closed, then frantic on the plush rug in the hotel suite, ripping our clothes off. I think all that survived intact was his leather coat.

~~o0o~~

Afterwards we whispered together, caressing each other.

"Wow, that was _hot_." I was breathless. "You seemed quite turned on by the ambience."

"You _make_ me so hot Bella - God, if you could have _seen_ yourself in those tight pants and spike heels - no wonder all the men were drooling over you."

"Apart from the gay ones - they were _very_ taken with you in that coat." I grinned as he shook his head, smiling crookedly.

"So did you like it then - the leather, the B&amp;D stuff?"

"It was seeing you in that place that drove me crazy. The thought of you in red leather..." He growled and pressed me to the floor, mouth on my neck again.

"Not blue this time then?" I whispered, teasing.

"Jesus, blue leather - I'm not sure I could _survive_ seeing you in blue leather. Oh Bella..."

Then we were beyond words again.

~~o0o~~

The next day Edward had a practice session at Kurt's place with the combo, working on some new numbers they were adapting as the jazz club would be closed that night.

I went shopping.

First I talked to the hotel concierge. It was an expensive hotel, and the staff spoke fluent English. He made some inquiries and had no difficulty directing me to the right shops.

The bellhop carried all the bags and boxes up to our suite several hours later. I was pleased with my excursion, for once not begrudging the dent in our credit cards. This was going to be fun.

I prepared carefully before he got back to the hotel. Low lights and red candles, a long bath with scented oil. Then I put on a new blue silk bathrobe.

I was in the bedroom lounging on the bed when he returned. He shut the door then stopped dead. I imagined him taking in the candles and dimmed lights, mind racing, assessing, then heard his breathing quicken a little. He was suddenly at the doorway to the bedroom, the long black coat making him seem even taller, looking at me through hooded eyes, smiling a little.

"I like the new robe."

"Take off the coat and boots and come over here."

He complied with alacrity, moving to take me in his arms, but I just kissed him softly then held him back.

"I want to try something - humor me Edward, OK? Yesterday at that club, I imagined you in leather and I almost came then and there."

He grinned: "Me too."

"So, I've had a little splurge today, on some...accessories."

"You bought yourself a leather bodysuit?" He was excited and amused in equal measure.

"I didn't just buy things for myself Edward. You know me, always thinking of others..." I fluttered my eyelashes at him. _Actually, thinking entirely of myself ogling you, my love._

"What did you buy me?"

"Not yet - you'll see soon. Edward, I want us to take turns in the roles, to see how it feels. And I want you to go first, to _beherrsche mich_...to dominate me."

"You want that? Me being masterful, controlling you?"

"Yes, for now, to put the roles on and play a little. Remember how hot it was yesterday..."

"Mmmmmm." He kissed me, sliding his tongue into my mouth, teasing.

"And then what, you said taking turns?"

He wasn't saying no, anyway.

"Yes, then it'll be _my_ turn to dominate _you_."

He drew his breath in. "If I let you." He gave me the crooked smile.

"Oh, you'll let me Edward...you'll _want_ to let me."

I gave him my sultriest look, and he shuddered and leaned into the kiss, whispering into my mouth.

"For you my love, _anything_."

~~o0o~~

I broke it off before things got away on us, and slid back.

"First I'm going to bathe you, and you have to let me do everything for you and act like your slave."

"My slave huh? I could get used to this."

I was counting on it.

In the bathroom I slipped off my robe and undressed him, leading him to the large tiled shower stall. I filled my hands with scented body wash and soaped every part of him as he stood there, eyes closed, a beautiful statue under my touch. He gasped as I slid my soapy hands over his cock and ran them between his legs, stirring, getting hard. Then I soaped his long legs, even his toes. I rinsed him off with the faucet hose and quickly cleaned the soap off myself. I dried him then myself with a towel and taking his hand, led him into the dressing room. He drew his breath in sharply at the clothing laid out there. I was pretty sure I had the sizes right - I was used to buying for him now, with all the clothing we destroyed in our impatience. Most of this would be more durable though.

The trousers were tight-fitting black leather, with black boxers underneath and a clinging, black leather jacket on top. And there were black patent leather boots with heels higher than he usually wore, to make him even taller. Leather gloves and a whip were lying beside the boots.

"I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was low and tense.

"Of course not, but we can play the roles and still have fun. They're props, Edward."

He relaxed, looking sideways at me with a small smile. "You're bossy, as slaves go."

"OK, in role from now on, I'll leave you to change, and go get myself organised."

He looked interested at that but I just blew him a kiss and went to the other bedroom where my outfit waited. I hadn't been sure what I should wear but hoped the sexy maid costume would take his fancy. We'd never dressed up before, but forever is a long time, and I thought we needed to branch out a bit. I slid on the black stockings and garter belt over panties slit for access, then the black lace push-up bra and short silk dress with a frilled white apron on top. The neckline was low and exposed the tops of my breasts. I slipped on my spike heels, brushed my hair and sprayed a little more perfume behind my ears. I was ready. Now what? Suddenly I felt nervous.

~~o0o~~

"Bella! Come here." His voice from the other room was stern, demanding. Yes! He was getting into the spirit of it. I went into the other room.

Oh. My. God. He was standing in the middle of the room, the candles flickering. His black-clad legs were astride and he was slapping the whip against the palm of his gloved hand. The zipper on his jacket was pulled halfway down, exposing his beautiful chest and neck. My mouth fell open as I drank him in, speechless. It was too much: I felt myself getting wet.

"I said _come here_."

Staring at me haughtily as I walked across and stood before him, looking down meekly. What should I do? No, he was in control. I shivered happily. _He was in control of me._

He took the whip and used it to tilt my head up so that I was looking up at him. Further up than usual, he was tall in the boots.

"Nice outfit."

He didn't smile, it wasn't a joke. Ohhhh. He was touching my breasts with the whip. I bit back a whimper.

"Now you're going to take it off for me."

Did he mean what I thought? Could I do this?

Edward flashed across to the CD player and located a track on his iPod. Joe Cocker's "You Can Leave Your Hat On" started playing, the beat raunchy, suggestive. Yes, he meant what I thought.

He stood over me again. "Strip, Bella, and do it slowly." He leaned in, whispering as he held my eyes, dazzling me: "If you're a good girl you might get a reward."

Oh God, yes, I would be a _very_ good girl.

~~o0o~~

He seated himself in an armchair, facing me, legs spread arrogantly.

I used all the tricks I'd seen in movies or read about - slow unbuttoning, rubbing the silky fabric across me before letting it drop, throwing my chest forward while unhooking my bra then shaking my hair back while pushing my breasts out. Sliding the stockings slowly off, my leg up on a chair, positioning it to face him so he could see my panties were slit at the crotch. He began shifting in his chair at that, adjusting his leather trousers, a look of distress dislodging his haughty sneer for a moment.

Finally I was left with just the panties and my high heels. He turned the music off with the CD remote.

"Come here." His voice was thick, his eyes black. He opened his legs and I came right up to his groin.

"Dance for me." He meant a lap dance.

I looked at him through half-closed lids and licked my lips as I gyrated in the crook of his legs, crouching to brush his swollen groin with my breasts (he moaned), turning and touching my toes with straight legs so as to expose my slit panties to his face. He reached for me then shook his head.

"No, you haven't earned that yet."

Damn, I so needed him to slide his fingers into me, I was half-crazy with the heat between my legs.

"Shall I relieve the pressure Master?" I whispered suggestively, stroking my hand across the swelling in his pants.

"Yes." He could barely speak, his breathing ragged. "On your knees slave, _now_."

I dropped to the carpet and undid his pants, pulling his boxers down a little. His cock sprang out and he groaned with relief as I slid my mouth over him. He began to pump his cock into my throat as I sucked him, trying to get all of him in, unable to. His hands fell to my hair and twined there, holding me as he fucked my mouth harder than ever before. I couldn't breathe, but of course that didn't matter. I felt him tense sharply then and he arched back, gasping, and came in my mouth, groaning. I licked him clean then slid his boxers up and fastened his zipper. Then I waited passively on my knees before him, head bowed, hoping that now it might be time for my reward.

~~o0o~~

He used the whip again to lift my face. Still in role.

"Very good, Bella. You've pleased me, so now you will have pleasure as well."

I very nearly came when he said that, the heat between my thighs pulsing.

"Take the rest of your clothes off and lie down on the bed" he ordered.

I lay on my back in the center, waiting for him to come and make love to me. But he stopped at the foot of the bed, regarding me. He unzipped the jacket and took it off, then the gloves and boots. But he stopped there. He was so beautiful in the flickering candle-light, chest bare, glistening, his hair dishevelled. I whimpered helplessly. I wanted him in me so badly it was like pain.

"Spread your legs."

I opened myself to his gaze.

"Wider."

Completely open to him now.

"Master?" I pleaded, eyes closed. _Please fuck me, please._

"Touch yourself Bella."

My eyes shot open, meeting his dark gaze. His voice was soft but it was still a command.

"Touch yourself now for me, you know you want to."

I had never done that in front of him. I was uncertain, but I had to do what he said. He was in control.

I slid my hand down and began to stroke myself. I was swollen and wet, and I was so close to the edge, I knew it would not be long.

"Touch your breast too." He moved onto the bed and slid forward, kneeling between my legs, watching me avidly.

I took my breast in my other hand, squeezing it and caressing the nipple. I arched back as the pleasure ran from breast to groin, lacing me with fire. It was intensely exciting to be so open and uninhibited in front of him. I wanted him to see everything, to hold nothing back.

He had unzipped himself now and was stroking his cock as he knelt there watching me.

His dark eyes held my gaze: "Make yourself come for me Bella."

That was all it took. The words triggered me and I convulsed, crying out, writhing in front of him.

He was up and ripping away the leather trousers, the boxers, then back on me urgently, his fingers invading me before the last aftershocks subsided.

It was too much, I was too sensitive and I moaned and thrashed as he thrust his fingers in me, sucking and biting my breasts and neck, his cock hard against my thighs again.

"No, too much, too much," I whimpered, pleasure and pain burning in me.

"Yes Bella, too much, but you want it don't you." Whispering, hot. "You want your master inside you."

"Yes, oh inside me now yes." Moving on his fingers, my cunt greedy, needing him to take me and fill me. "Master take me now, _take_ me... _beherrsche mich_!"

He was rough now, grunting and ramming himself into me, all control gone, pumping frantically.

Then we were arching and thrusting as I screamed his name. Edward clutched my breast like a drowning man, crying out incoherently into my neck.

~~o0o~~

It was minutes before we could even speak.

"_Fuck_." He said then, his voice weak and shaky.

I felt ripped apart and made new. I could only reach for him and kiss him, showing how much I loved him, loved what he'd done to me.

"I think I like that." I whispered, and he drew me into his arms and rocked me, kissing my hair.

"Oh Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

"Fuck me again?"

He laughed softly and kissed me: "You got _that_ right."

"My turn tomorrow, my love," I whispered.

He shuddered, clinging to me.

~~o0o~~

 


	2. Bella's Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A remix of Chapter One, from Edward's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of linked BDSM scenarios, with alternating points of view and with Edward and Bella switching off as dominant. Sorry to get you excited with the tags as it's explicit yes, but fairly mild BDSM. A reposting of one of my old Twilight series.
> 
> It's post-Breaking Dawn (many years later so Nessie and Jake are grown and married) and a bit OOC in that E&amp;B have developed a penchant for graphic language in the intervening years. And for a few other activities not in the original...Our favorite couple live in their own home, at least as palatial as the original Cullen house, somewhere in the wilds of the Olympic Peninsula. But for the first four stories they're visiting Munich.
> 
> The characters and Twilight universe are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just hotting it up.

_Edward's point of view. Edward domin_ _ant:_

~~o0o~~

I hadn't thought to see Kurt again although I'd kept an eye on his career. His ensemble produced occasional CDs, all of which I'd collected. So running into him in New York when Bella and I were there for La Traviata at the Met was a pleasant surprise. We renewed our friendship from the old days in New Orleans when we'd played together in a run-down bar off Bourbon Street. Bella liked Kurt as well. He wasn't a vegetarian but he was less feral than some, a likeable rogue who charmed her with a mixture of old-world Vienna, modern street slang and a lively talent for self-mockery. But then Kurt had always been hip and street-smart, whatever era or jazz scene he was inhabiting.

When Kurt invited us across to the festival in Munich we decided to go, just for two weeks. I was keen to work with him as I hadn't had a chance to play jazz piano for many years, and it would be entertaining to be part of a combo again. Musicians were such creatures of the night they barely noticed our strangeness, or if they did, they made less of it than other humans. In that scene we could be the cool ones, not the cold ones.

We took a suite at the Hotel Konigshof. Extravagant perhaps, but we could afford it and the privacy it afforded was important. During bright days we spent a lot of time there with the "do not disturb" sign on the door, and it could get loud at times. Plus the hotel was more accommodating about the occasional breakage, for high flying guests. When the weather was grey we went to festival shows or wandered about enjoying the street performers. My night-time sessions with Kurt's ensemble went very well, drawing big crowds, and I had a ball. I was aware of the other performers' thoughts of course, although it was more a wordless connection with the music twisting through our minds, allowing me to push the rhythms and shifts into new dimensions. Bella came to every show and afterwards we went clubbing with Kurt and others from the group, or back to the hotel. Bella seemed especially "responsive" after seeing me play jazz. I would have to give her some private concerts when we returned to the States.

~~o0o~~

One night, after a damp day when we'd explored Munich's museums so hadn't had the opportunity to wreak any more havoc in our suite, Kurt insisted on taking us out after the show to "broaden our horizons." I wasn't that keen to be honest - I'd kept catching glimpses of Bella staring at me hungrily as I played and I was more than ready for a session in our king-size hotel bed. Kurt drove us to a particularly seedy part of town, and sure enough, it was a B&amp;D club. I remembered Kurt was into that sort of thing in the old days as well, so I wasn't really surprised to see the sign flashing "_Beherrsche Mich_" when we got there. Dominate Me. Bella's German was improving but she needed me to translate and I caught a small hitch in her breathing as I did. I wouldn't have bothered going in myself, figuring it would most likely be a sleazy disappointment, but she was curious. I reassured her we could leave any time she wanted.

In fact it was a lot better inside than the exterior suggested, quite well appointed, although with the usual cliched black and chrome decor and pile-driving techno thudding out at the far end. The music was almost raw noise but in a way it helped, as some of the thoughts in the club were difficult to tolerate. Eavesdropping on the darker side of the human psyche was a trial of my gift, and in this place the thoughts and imagery were exceptionally graphic. Bella was intrigued though, I could tell from the way her breathing quickened. And in this place, in her skin-tight black pants and cream satin blouse, legs elongated by what Alice called her push-me-over-and-fuck-me shoes...she was lovelier and more alluring than ever. I couldn't help dressing her up mentally in the red leather bodysuit that a flashy blonde dominatrix was wearing. Oh no - I took a sharp breath and turned to face the bar, afraid that my excitement at that image of Bella would be too obvious as I lounged back on my elbows. Luckily my long coat - what Bella called my "Neo" outfit - concealed the bulge in my groin until I had myself under control again.

Kurt introduced us to a few friends from the scene but the men irritated me by eyeing Bella in an obvious manner, their thoughts filled with appalling imagery about her, involving whips and handcuffs. I was close to taking the worst offender outside and breaking a few bones for his temerity, when he picked Bella's hand up and kissed it in a gross manner, mentally undressing her. I very nearly lost it then, and Kurt had to calm me down. He suggested we dance, and although I'd rather just have left, Bella was keen. She was so lovely to dance with, confident now, not at all clumsy. Not that that had ever bothered me, I found it endearing. But since her change she'd taken to dancing in a big way as she discovered her new litheness and perfect balance. Dancing was a joy for us now, and always a prelude to passionate sex, after tantalising each other. We'd worked up quite a dirty dancing routine and in this place, our sensual connection was even more intense. Bella was so damn hot and I couldn't stop grinding against her, no longer caring who saw how turned on I was. She was mine, and I wanted them all to know it. But she teased me, biting her lip in that way she knew drove me crazy, and after a couple of tracks I couldn't bear it any more and carried her off to the hotel. We managed not to destroy any more hotel property because we only just made it through the door onto the rug before going at each other in a frenzy. Our clothes took the brunt of it, shredded in our desperation to connect. It was even more exciting than usual, with visions of Bella in red leather spurring me on.

~~o0o~~

"Wow, that was _hot_," Bella whispered as I cradled her afterwards. "You seemed quite turned on by the ambience."

"You _make_ me so hot Bella - God, if you could have _seen_ yourself in those tight pants and spike heels - no wonder all the men were drooling over you." _Worse than that, but I'll protect you from the more disgusting details._

"Apart from the gay ones - they were _very _taken with you in that coat."

She always teased about the way gay men came on to me. I guess it was the usual vampire glamour, the way we drew humans in with our scent. For some reason gay men were especially drawn to that dangerous edge.

"So did you like it then - the leather, the B&amp;D stuff?"

_More than I care to admit._ "It was seeing _you _in that place that drove me crazy. The thought of you in red leather..." Words failed me at the thought of Bella in dominatrix mode and I started getting hard again. This was somewhat disturbing - but then she did have that effect on me.

"Not blue this time then?"

_Oh God, the thought._ Her pale lovely throat emerging from a rich blue leather bodysuit as she made me kneel before her.

"Jesus, blue leather - I'm not sure I could _survive_ seeing you in blue leather. Oh _Bella_..."

I ravaged her mouth, growling with desire, mentally unzipping the blue jacket, her round breasts white and full in my hands. _Oh my sexy love, I'm your slave forever._

~~o0o~~

The jazz club was closed the next evening and Kurt was excited by the way my mental connection with the band had pushed our music to new heights, so we'd scheduled an all-day practice session to rehearse some new numbers. Kurt hoped to record several tracks before Bella and I left.

I kissed Bella thoroughly at the door to the suite, memories of last night still fresh.

"I'll see you tonight Bella love - I can't wait." I pressed her hand to my groin to show her how eager I was.

"Stop that or you'll never get out the door. Go on, have fun with Kurt and the boys. I'm going shopping since it's raining."

"Good (kiss) have fun (kiss) and get yourself a treat."

"I might just get us both a treat." She pushed me out the door.

Hard though it was to leave Bella, I was happy that she planned to have a good time exploring the city's shops. She needed to indulge herself more, and we could certainly afford it.

I soon got caught up with the ensemble and the music flowed. Kurt had arranged recording studio time a couple of days before Bella and I flew out and I felt sure the new album would be a success.

Time passed quickly, and then I was striding down the plush hotel corridor, impatient to see my beautiful wife again, to hold her in my arms.

~~o0o~~

I could smell soot and hot wax as I entered and for a brief second I panicked, thinking there might be a fire, that she might be in danger. But it was immediately apparent that she'd created this ambience for us, and I felt a rush of excitement. I flashed to the bedroom door and there she was on the bed, seductive in blue silk.

"I like the new robe." My voice was husky already.

"Take off the coat and boots and come over here."

I needed no second telling, pulling her to me, but she seemed to want something else, holding me back and gazing at me intently. What? She hushed my unvoiced question with a finger on my lips. I kissed it, trying to seduce her with my eyes. What was she up to?

"I want to try something - humor me Edward, OK? Yesterday at that club, I imagined you in leather and I almost came then and there."

I grinned: "Me too." _And several times since then as well._

"So, I've had a little splurge today, on some...accessories."

"You bought yourself a leather bodysuit?" I grinned. _God_ yes, it was going to come true - and I was going to be paying for a _lot_ of collateral damage to the room.

"I didn't just buy things for myself Edward. You know me, always thinking of others..."

The way she fluttered her eyelids was spectacular. And what it did to me - _you minx, Mrs Cullen, flirting outrageously with your poor dazzled husband. _But what had she said again? Oh - for _me_?

"What did you buy me?" I was excited and a little nervous. Where was this going?

"Not yet - you'll see soon. Edward, I want us to take turns in the roles, to see how it feels. And I want you to go first, to _beherrsche mich_...to dominate me."

My breathing quickened. Hearing those words in her mouth, asking me for that - It felt wrong, and right, and terribly arousing. Could I? I loved her too much to be harsh with her. But to be able to express the intense possessiveness I felt, the desire to own her completely. _Mine_. I shivered.

"You want that? Me being masterful, controlling you?"

"Yes, for now, to put the roles on and play a little. Remember how hot it was yesterday..."

"Mmmmmm." Only too well, and I wanted her badly now as she asked me to take her and control her. I kissed her, fucking her mouth gently with my tongue, longing for her.

"And then what, you said taking turns?"

"Yes, then it'll be _my_ turn to dominate _you_."

Bella standing over me in leather. Mistress Bella. _Jesus._

"If I let you." I had to make light of it, couldn't let her see quite how much I wanted it.

"Oh, you'll let me Edward...you'll _want_ to let me."

The way she looked at me then, I knew I was lost. I shuddered, kissing her harder.

"For you my love, _anything_." _And I _mean_ anything. Do_ _with me what you will._

~~o0o~~

She insisted on washing me, saying I must let her be my slave and do everything. It was so sensual, her hands slick with soap sliding across me as I just stood there. I gave myself over to sensation, feeling myself get hard as she soaped my cock, my balls, my thighs. In truth I felt more passive under her hands than masterful, especially when she dried me as though I were a child, but it was delicious.

Afterwards she led me to our dressing room and I saw what she'd been up to earlier in the day.

My breathing quickened and I was filled with a confusion of feelings. The leathers and boots were somewhere between butch and high camp, and I felt excited but a little silly at the thought of wearing it all. But the whip troubled me.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Never.

Bella was reassuring. "Of course not, but we can play the roles and still have fun. They're props, Edward."

OK, maybe I could do that, and she seemed to want us to try it.

"You're bossy, as slaves go." I couldn't resist teasing her, but it was also nerves. Could I act this part? What would happen if I did - where might it lead us?

She left me to change, saying she had to get herself organised. I was intensely curious to know what _that_ meant. Drawing in a deep breath I pulled on the boxers then the leather trousers - an excellent fit, she'd judged well. They were remarkably soft and comfortable, but a little tight across the groin, which might be a problem later. The boots added two inches to my height and I felt like some sort of vampire rock star, but also ridiculous. I laughed nervously. No, I had to take this seriously and get in role for her. On with the jacket, like a second skin. I decided to zip it just half-way up, to tantalise her. The gloves, the whip (just a prop, Edward) - and I was ready. I turned and stared at myself in the full-length mirror. I looked dangerous, not at all ridiculous. It was more exciting than I'd realised, this dressing up. What would _she_ be wearing? _My slave._ I experimented with the idea, quite aroused, but didn't think I'd be able to call her that.

I went into the main room of the suite where the candles cast flickering light. Standing with my legs braced, trying to look masterful. I really wanted to see her now, powerfully curious. Here goes.

~~o0o~~

"Bella! Come here." I tried to sound commanding. On a sudden impulse I slapped the whip against my gloved palm menacingly.

She came into the room. Then stopped, looking stunned, her eyes dilating. Oh Bella, _yes_. Her beautiful legs in silky black stockings, those sexy high heels, and the too-short maid's dress and apron, low cut to show off her breasts. It was wonderful and funny, and _so_ damn hot. My cock stirred. How I wanted her.

"I said _come here_." Suddenly I knew exactly what I wanted her to do.

Tilting her head up, stroking her breasts lightly with the whip.

"Nice outfit. Now you're going to take it off for me."

I could see her thoughts racing as she realised what I meant. _Yes Bella, you're going to strip for me._ And I had just the soundtrack. I found it quickly and set the classic Joe Cocker number playing.

"Strip, Bella, and do it slowly." I tried to be forceful, holding her gaze. "If you're a good girl you might get a reward." _Oh yes, most definitely._

I sat back to enjoy the show, an arrogant look on my face, my legs apart.

She was good, teasing me as she slid each garment off, bending over to flash me a glimpse of her garter belt, and the way she took off her bra and shook her hair back, thrusting her breasts at me! My cock swelled inside the slick black leather and I ached for her. She slipped her heels off one by one to remove the stockings, putting her leg up on a gilt baroque chair to slide each of them off. Oh God, her panties were slit and I could smell her excitement. I was hard now, my cock straining, painfully confined. _Soon, soon._ She slipped the shoes back on and hooked her thumbs in the sides of her panties. _No, not quite yet._ I turned the music off with the CD remote.

"Come here." It was hard to talk. She came into the crook of my legs.

"Dance for me." _My very private dancer._

It was so erotic as she lap danced on me, and when she rubbed her breasts across my swollen crotch I thought I'd lose it. Then she bent over - dear _Jesus_ - and her scent was intense, her cunt right before me, begging me to take her. I reached for her helplessly. No. I was the master here, I had to control her.

"No, you haven't earned that yet."

She looked disappointed. _Soon my love._

"Shall I relieve the pressure Master?"

_Oh yes. Suck me off Bella, my sweet sexy slave._

"_Yes_." I could barely form words. "On your knees slave, _now_."

The relief was intense as Bella freed my cock from the tight leather and I moaned as she took me into her mouth - _so _good, her hot eager mouth. I wasn't going to last long. I pumped myself into her - I was barely in control, excited by her passivity and the sight of her kneeling before me, sucking me. Holding her head I fucked her mouth hard, filled with an urgent need to possess her utterly. I came in her throat convulsively, groaning with pleasure.

She caressed me with her tongue one last time, fastening me again.

~~o0o~~

I looked down at her kneeling before me as though she was praying.

So submissive.

"Very good, Bella. You've pleased me, so now you will have pleasure as well. Take the rest of your clothes off and lie down on the bed." _And then I..._ No, not quite yet.

She went obediently and lay there, on her back.

I came to the foot of the bed and divested myself of boots and clothing, all but the trousers.

"Spread your legs."

She was so trusting. The memory of her trust in me as a human flooded in, adding to the poignancy.

"Wider."

So open to me.

"Master?"

_Of your heart my love, as you are of mine._

"Touch yourself Bella."

She looked at me questioningly - we had never done this before.

"Touch yourself now for me, you know you want to."

Do this for me.

And she did.

"Touch your breast too."

I had to be closer to her, had to kneel over her on the bed. She was utterly abandoned, holding nothing back, giving herself to me, so open. My cock was hard again, uncomfortably swollen. I unzipped and stroked myself, barely aware what I was doing, trapping her gaze as I knelt over her.

"Make yourself come for me Bella."

And at my words, she did.

I had to have her now, aroused beyond reason, beyond thought.

My last garments tore away and I was at her feverishly, kissing and biting her breasts, her neck, my fingers driving into her cunt even as she rode her last spasms.

"No, too much, too much," she whimpered.

Ah but she was mine and I would have her. _Mine._

"Yes Bella, too much, but you want me don't you...You want your master inside you." I could feel it.

"Yes, oh inside me now yes." Sobbing. "Master take me now, _take_ me..._beherrsche mich_!"

So hot, so wet, oh Bella.

_Yes there_ inside you now.

_In_ you, _take_ you, _fuck _you.

_Mine_, _Mine_, _Mine!_

Rutting her, riding her, mindless as the fire tore through me, emptying me utterly.

~~o0o~~

It was minutes before we could even speak.

"_Fuck."_ I was obliterated, a shell.

"I think I like that," she whispered, kissing me.

I pulled her close and cradled her, tender and despairing.

"Oh Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

"Fuck me again?"

I laughed, desperate. "You got _that_ right."

"My turn tomorrow, my love."

_Mistress of my soul. Oh yes._

~~o0o~~

 


	3. Mistress Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day - a little hunting trip, and Bella's got plans for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of linked BDSM scenarios, with alternating points of view and with Edward and Bella switching off as dominant. Sorry to get you excited with the tags as it's explicit yes, but fairly mild BDSM. A reposting of one of my old Twilight series.
> 
> It's post-Breaking Dawn (many years later so Nessie and Jake are grown and married) and a bit OOC in that E&amp;B have developed a penchant for graphic language in the intervening years. And for a few other activities not in the original...Our favorite couple live in their own home, at least as palatial as the original Cullen house, somewhere in the wilds of the Olympic Peninsula. But for the first four stories they're visiting Munich.
> 
> The characters and Twilight universe are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just hotting it up.

_Bella's point of view, Bella dominant:_

~~o0o~~

The next day we went hunting. Kurt had told us where the best and most isolated places for game were in the forests northeast of Munich. Hopefully we could avoid any human hikers, and we were practised enough at controlling the bloodlust so that even if an unlucky camper wandered into our hunting range we would be able to resist them. The weather was overcast, with a smell of rain on the wind. Edward rented a black 4 wheel drive Mercedes Benz with tinted windows and brought the iPod. Knowing him, he'd have a "hunting in the Bavarian forest" playlist ready to go.

"Tell me you're not planning to subject us to endless Bavarian drinking songs Edward."

We were just leaving the city limits on the E53. German autobahns had no fixed speed limits, perfect for us.

"No, just some nice light rock for a change."

He hit play and "Drive" by Incubus filled the SUV. I sang along while Edward smiled indulgently. Yeah, this was OK, this was very nice indeed.

~~o0o~~

At the end of a forestry track that Kurt had marked for us on the map we parked the Mercedes and headed out into the trees. It was so good to run free that for a while we gave ourselves over to the pleasure of flashing headlong through the tall trunks, leaping about in the branches, playing tag and racing each other. Edward was a little faster, now that I wasn't a newborn any more. We reached the remote area Kurt had suggested, and after some time scenting and tracking, located a herd of deer. Not massively exciting, but they would do.

We fell on the herd from both sides, taking a couple of animals each. I was a less messy eater than I had been as a newborn, but no-one could match Edward for finesse. I felt a little calmer after the first deer, the thirst somewhat relieved. Edward perched himself on a fallen log, watching me finish the second animal. His breathing was still rapid, and both of us were in a heightened state, as always when we were hunting.

I let the drained beast fall and shortly afterwards he flashed across to join me.

"Better?" he murmured, kissing the hollow below my ear.

"A little. Pity we didn't find any carnivores for you around here."

"I have my own personal carnivore right where I want her," he whispered. "Do you know you have blood dripping down your chin?"

"Damn." I went to wipe my mouth but he stopped me.

"No, let me, it's very sexy on you, especially after yesterday."

Edward leaned in and ran his finger up my chin then licked me clean lasciviously. Then he smeared his finger across my lips, painting them with fresh blood. He put his finger in my mouth and I licked the blood off it, holding his eyes, then sucked his wet finger in and out of my mouth to remind him what else I could do with that part of my anatomy. Edward put his head back and gave me a sultry look, his eyes darkening. Pulling me to him he kissed me hard, blood and venom mingling on our lips, in our mouths.

He began kissing my neck, his fingers busily undoing my shirt buttons. Opening my shirt, he slipped my bra straps down and lifted out my breasts, cupping them in his hands, nuzzling them and sucking my nipples. I couldn't resist stroking his cock through his levis and he groaned and pressed into my hand, his crotch bulging. But no, he must wait until tonight. I took his head in my hands and raised his face up from my breasts to meet my eyes again. His face was rapt with pleasure, his breathing rapid.

"No my love, not yet, not here. Remember, today it's my turn." I hated to be a tease but I needed him to wait until later. Until we were alone indoors where I could do exactly what I wanted to him.

He looked crushed. "But I want you Bella, please." A sly look passed across his face and he leaned forward, whispering in my ear. "Please Mistress, let me pleasure you." He dropped to his knees and embraced my legs, then buried his face in my groin, kissing me through my jeans, worrying at the fabric gently with his teeth and growling softly. It was erotic and ridiculous and I couldn't help letting a snort of laughter escape. I pushed his head away gently and dropped to kneel with him.

"I want you to be longing for me by tonight Edward. I want you to be ready."

"I'm longing for you _now_. I'm _so_ ready Bella. _So_ ready." His voice was thick and he tried to kiss me again, his hands reaching for my breasts.

I held him back. "Mistress Bella says not yet. You have to wait until we get home tonight."

His eyes narrowed, and in a flash he had me on the forest floor, pinned under him. "I'm not sure I want to play this game any more. I think I want to be masterful again."

He bent down to kiss me and I let him, then when he was lost in my mouth and moving helplessly on me, I flipped us and sat astride him, pinning his wrists on either side of his head.

"No means no, love. You'll just have to hold that thought."

He undulated his hips suggestively, rubbing his swollen groin against me. "Please Bella, can't you feel how much I need you?" He tried all his tricks, fluttering his eyelashes at me, licking his lips, trying to dazzle me with a seductive gaze, the crooked smile.

I leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on those wet, enticing lips, barely able to resist his wiles. "Later, pretty boy, later."

Groaning in frustration, he gave up arguing. He took out his pent up desires on another herd of deer we encountered, drinking from them with more savagery than usual. Sated, we headed back to the car. In the Mercedes he switched playlists to heavier rock and we sped back to the city in the gathering twilight with "Cold Hard Bitch" by Jet blasting from the speakers, Edward in a sulk and shooting me sidelong glances. I grinned and sang along cheerfully, ignoring the pointed reference, knowing I would make it up to him later on.

~~o0o~~

He relented as we entered the outer suburbs, toning down the music and picking up my hand, kissing it.

"Sorry I was in a bad mood, it was childish of me. You just drive me crazy Bella, and I've gotten out of the habit of needing to control myself and wait."

"I shouldn't have teased you love. But I want you a bit pent up tonight, to make it all the sweeter."

"I have to get through another session at the club with Kurt first. I'm going to be desperate for you by the time we get back to the hotel."

"And me for you. You'll get caught up with the music though, you always do. I, on the other hand, will be stuck in the audience with nothing to do but lust after you."

"My revenge." He grinned.

"One detail about tonight, so you're not disappointed. I couldn't get a blue leather suit, sorry. You'll have to make do with black."

He swallowed. "I'll manage."

"But I've got a blue one on order at the shop. They'll FedEx it home for us."

He whimpered at that, gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. I grinned.

~~o0o~~

Even after a cold shower his playing had a special intensity that night, a hot, bitter-sweet edge, the club packed to capacity with an appreciative crowd. I was excited, anticipating the night ahead, but I had to sit through extra encores. His revenge indeed.

Afterwards, Kurt eyed us with a grin. "Some special chemistry there tonight children. I sense you won't be coming clubbing with us."

"Another time." Edward was too excited to chat. I waved at Kurt as he pulled me out the door to the taxi stand.

Inside our suite he took me in his arms and kissed me hard, pressing me to him. I forced myself to break off the embrace.

"Down boy. I need to get ready, and so do you. I'm going to dress you. Go get naked, then wait for me in the main bedroom. With your eyes closed."

"Dress me?" He bit his lip, uncertain, excited.

"Yes, And from now on it's Mistress Bella."

He drew in a shaky breath. "Yes Mistress."

We gazed at each other, serious now, then I dimmed the lights and went to prepare.

~~o0o~~

I surveyed myself in the second bedroom's mirror. Very tall spike heel black boots, black gloves, tight black leather pants and jacket with chains draped suggestively around hips and breasts. Under the jacket I had a red corset edged with black lace. Under the pants, nothing. The whip was mine tonight. I unzipped the jacket to let a little cleavage show, keeping the low-cut corset hidden to surprise him. Then a long cloak over it all, black with a red lining. Very vampiric. He was going to be blown away - hell, _I_ wanted me.

He was standing in the middle of the bedroom completely naked and perfectly still, his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes."

They flew open and his pupils dilated, darkening his golden eyes. He stopped breathing, transfixed. I stalked across to him and ran the whip down his chest, all the way to the hair at his groin. He moaned softly, half-closing his eyes. I uncoiled the whip and put it around his neck, using it to pull him with me into the dressing room. I made him put on a pair of skintight gold lycra boxer shorts. His cock was getting hard, making the shorts bulge in an interesting manner. Next, gold high-heeled shoes. It had been tricky getting any large enough, so I was pleased to see that they did fit him. He balanced experimentally, looking at me questioningly. Finally I took a green and gold silk oriental bathrobe from the rack and slipped it on him.

Taking his hand I drew him out into the bedroom again. I took him to the full-length mirror and made him look at himself. He twisted a little from side to side, intrigued, the silk robe swirling about his thighs. God he was lovely, androgynous and sensual in the robe and heels, just as I'd imagined.

Speaking to him in the mirror, I said "What's your name?"

"Edward?" he said uncertainly.

"Call me Mistress."

"Mistress."

"No, for tonight, your name is Pretty Boy."

"Yes Mistress."

"Walk up and down for me Pretty Boy, I want to see you move."

He walked to and fro across the room, tentative at first as he got used to the heels, then with more confidence and grace as he came to stand before me again.

"Do I please you Mistress?" Soft, seductive.

"Very much." I put the whip around his neck and pulled him down to me, kissing him lightly on the lips.

I considered him again. "One last touch I think. Sit there." I indicated the bed.

I took what I needed from the bathroom and stood over him. His pale skin was a perfect canvas. I put green eye shadow above his eyes and dark eyeliner on his upper lids. A grape colored lipstick suited him best. Then a pair of earrings he'd bought me in Hong Kong years ago, clip-ons of course. Carved green jade surrounded by gold filigree. He was completely passive, letting me decorate him, gazing up at me. I ran my fingers through his hair, dishevelling it to my satisfaction then stroking his face. He closed his eyes, leaning into my touch. I surveyed my handiwork, the breath catching in my throat.

"Oh, Pretty Boy." Impossibly lovely.

His eyes opened. "Mistress?"

"Come and see yourself." We returned to the mirror. "Do you like it?"

He turned his head a little, making the gold earrings catch the light. "I…yes, I think…I look like a concubine. Do _you_ like it Mistress?"

"_God_ yes. You're _my_ concubine, Pretty Boy, aren't you?"

"Yes Mistress, yours forever."

~~o0o~~

I smiled at him. "You've been very good, Pretty Boy, so you get a reward."

His lips parted in anticipation, a spark in his eyes. "Yes Mistress?"

"Would you like to take off my cloak and jacket?"

"Yes Mistress, _please_." He was excited, reaching for the clasp at my throat, unhooking it and slipping the cloak off, putting it on a chair. Then he raced back, eager to undress me. He slid the front zip down, gasping as the scarlet corset emerged.

"_Jesus_. Oh _Mistress!_" He slid the jacket off my shoulders, discarding it, stroking my shoulders, running his hands across my cleavage, the curve of my breasts and down to my waist, unable to keep his hands off me.

"You like it then?" Teasing him. I could see from his shorts how much he liked it.

"I like it." His voice was thick, his eyes heavy, staring at my breasts swelling out of the red and black lace.

I ran my gloved hand down his chest to the swelling in his shorts, holding him, stroking. His eyes rolled back and he shuddered, groaning, pressing against my hand. I ran my hand back up his body and put my finger on his mouth.

"Patience, Pretty Boy. First you dance for me. It is your turn, after all."

He looked down at himself, then back at me, questioning.

"No, not a strip. Seduce me, you're my love slave."

I knew how to work an iPod too. I had made a special playlist with one copy of "Love Junkie" by Angie Stone. The compelling funky rhythm filled the room and he stood with his legs apart, eyes closed, letting the music take hold. He began to move, swaying his hips, sensual in the silk robe, moving languorously, raising his arms, putting his hands behind his head, arching towards me. Then stepping, side-slipping, twirling, his hips thrusting and swaying with the beat, arms outstretched, graceful and erotic as he gradually approached me, looking at me under his lashes now, the crooked smile. Oh God. He drew me into the dance, moving close to me, barely touching, suggestive, brushing his groin past me, hands stroking my breasts, sliding to my waist, caressing my ass in the slick leather as he moved with me, more urgent now, insistent against me. The music faded, but he still moved rhythmically, holding me, face in my hair.

I pulled myself out of the trance with a superhuman effort, pushing him gently away. He stared at me, breathing quickly, longing in his eyes.

"Very nice my love." I was breathless as well. I stripped off the gloves and went to the bed, lying back on my elbows. "Now take my boots off."

He knelt before me and unzipped them, drawing them off. Then he bent my leg up and kissed my foot, sucking my toes, eyeing me from under his lashes. Unnngh. I almost gave up at that point and just pulled him onto me, knowing he could smell how aroused I was. No, I must stick to the plan.

"Now the pants. Then put my boots back on."

He eased the leather off, breathing raggedly, then slid my boots back on and zipped them. Now I was dressed only in the corset and spike heeled boots. Edward knelt between my legs, begging me with his eyes.

Leaning on one elbow I reached out and caressed his hair. "Shall I let you pleasure me, Pretty Boy? Have you earned that?"

"_Please_ Mistress, oh please…" Hoarse, desperate.

I lay back on the bed and he parted my knees, kneeling there, kissing the soft skin inside my thighs, inhaling me, sighing happily. Then I felt him open me, his lips and tongue caressing me, and I was lost in sensation. He spread my legs wide apart, pulled me towards him and leaned in, moaning even as I did, tongueing me deeply. It did not take long. Soon I was crying out, writhing as the pleasure flooded out from my center. As it ebbed, he kissed my thighs gently, then sat back on his heels, running his hands gently up and down my legs.

I stretched out my arms to him. "Help me sit up." I was weak.

He pulled me up to sit on the edge of the bed as he knelt before me and I pulled him into my arms, kissing him deeply, tasting myself on his lips. I held him close, then pushed him back at arms length. His lipstick was smudged, making him look dissolute and vulnerable. So lovely.

"You like what I'm wearing Pretty Boy?"

He gazed longingly at my breasts. My nipples were swollen, pressing through the red lace. "Oh yes Mistress…_very_ much. As you can see."

"Yes, we'll have to do something about that…but first…"

The top of the corset was soft, the lace cupping me. I pulled the laces loose, allowing my breasts to spill out. He whimpered, moving to caress them, to taste, suckling in a kind of blind ecstasy. Moaning softly, he pressed my breasts together, rubbing his face between them in abandon, shuddering. I think he might have stayed there all night if I had let him, but it was time.

I bent to kiss his hair "Come to bed now Pretty Boy." Standing, raising him and turning, pushing him back onto the covers. "Kick off your shoes and lie back. And don't move, lie as still as you can"

He obeyed, eyes never leaving me, the silk robe falling in folds about him. So beautiful.

I crawled across to him, sprawling over his hips, kissing his hardness through the lycra. He writhed under my mouth, his head falling back, whimpering. I growled then, tearing the gold shorts off him with my teeth and he gave a shocked cry, hands clutching the covers, ripping them. Running my hand between his legs, I caressed his balls and his swollen cock as he shivered, trying not to move. Then I straddled him, kneeling over him in the black boots and rising up on my knees. Then sliding him into me, impaling myself on him. He cried out, arching back helplessly, thrusting up into me.

"No my love, my Pretty Boy, quietly, no moving remember, just lie there and let me fuck you."

"_Mistress_, I can't…I want…I need…"

I leaned forward and stopped his mouth with a kiss, moving on him insistently. He must be close, all that pent up arousal. I trapped his hands in mine and spread his arms out, crucifying him against the bed, pumping my hips on him. God it felt good and I was so hot for him, so wet. He was beside himself, quivering under me, arching, writhing, moaning in desperation and I was close as well now, very close.

"Oh Mistress, oh please, ohhhhh I'm _coming_…I'm _coming_!"

I felt him convulse, screaming out incoherently, ramming himself up into me, his head arched back, mouth open, thrashing, gold filigree glittering on his ears. It pushed me into an intense orgasm and I clung to him, shuddering, riding the waves as he gradually stilled.

~~o0o~~

Afterwards, stripped of boots and corset, I held him in my arms. He kept stroking me, nestling in, wanting me to cradle him. I slipped the earrings off and traced his lips as he kissed my fingers. He lay in my lap in the silken robe, his tousled head between my breasts, nuzzling them gently, curled up happily like a child.

After a time, he drew my face down to his and kissed me softly. "Thank you." He snuggled back into me.

I rocked him, filled with contentment and a fierce maternal protectiveness, cuddling him, kissing his hair.

My pretty boy, my love, my Edward.

~~o0o~~

  



	4. Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A remix of Chapter 3 from Edward's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of linked BDSM scenarios, with alternating points of view and with Edward and Bella switching off as dominant. Sorry to get you excited with the tags as it's explicit yes, but fairly mild BDSM. A reposting of one of my old Twilight series.
> 
> It's post-Breaking Dawn (many years later so Nessie and Jake are grown and married) and a bit OOC in that E&amp;B have developed a penchant for graphic language in the intervening years. And for a few other activities not in the original...Our favorite couple live in their own home, at least as palatial as the original Cullen house, somewhere in the wilds of the Olympic Peninsula. But for the first four stories they're visiting Munich.
> 
> The characters and Twilight universe are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just hotting it up.

_Edward's point of view, Bella dominant:  
_

~~o0o~~

We hadn't hunted for over a week, since we left the States, and it was time, the thirst building up again insistently. I'd talked to Kurt about where he hunted and he'd given me directions and drawn a sketch map. The Bavarian forest was huge, running from Germany through into Czechoslovakia, and there were isolated areas well away from the hiking trails. It was a fair drive but we could go fast on the autobahn, and I arranged to rent a powerful Mercedes Benz SUV for the outing. I got one with tinted windows just in case, but in fact the day was perfect - overcast, with rain likely later on, no sun to expose us. Music would be good, as we drove. I wondered for a moment about something locally appropriate but frankly, accordion-laden beer tavern tunes were the last thing either of us enjoyed. I made up an interesting playlist of not too heavy alt rock instead - Bella would enjoy that.

She guessed what I'd briefly considered.

"Tell me you're not planning to subject us to endless Bavarian drinking songs Edward."

I was a little smug. "No, just some nice light rock for a change."

I knew "Drive" by Incubus was one of her favourites. She sang along, enjoying herself.

We sped northeast along the autobahn, the forest ahead. I knew we would be excited after feeding, and it often led to other hungers, when we hunted alone. After the incredible sex last night, I was keenly anticipating today's excursion. "Open arms and open eyes" indeed.

~~o0o~~

I locked the SUV and threw the keys under a bush. I'd quietly brought a change of clothes for each of us in the back of the car, just in case things got…heated. And Bella could get carried away feeding sometimes, and get her clothes in a mess, so better to be prepared. For a while we just ran and played, racing through the trees. It was wonderful to be so free again and able to move naturally, not having to pass as human.

Deer were the only prey we could find in that part of the forest. I'd been hoping for a bear but none seemed to be in the vicinity. Never mind, deer would do. I killed and fed quickly, then watched Bella drain her second animal, absorbed in slaking her thirst, snarling softly. So fierce, my lovely huntress, oblivious to the blood running down her chin. I let her finish and saw reason return to her eyes as she stood, breathing quickly.

I flashed to her side then kissed her neck, aroused by the hunt. "Better?"

"A little. Pity we didn't find any carnivores for you around here."

"I have my own personal carnivore right where I want her." I couldn't resist. "Do you know you have blood dripping down your chin?"

"Damn."

She lifted her arm to wipe it off but I stopped her. _No, let me._ It was so erotic.

I wiped the blood off on my finger and licked her clean. Then I painted her lips blood-red. Her mouth opened and her breathing quickened. She looked like a fallen angel, a corrupt Snow White. I slid my finger slowly into her mouth and she sucked it sensually. My eyes closed for a moment and my cock stiffened, remembering her on her knees before me last night, the feel of her mouth on me. _Bella_. I kissed her hard, tasting the blood, the venom, thrusting my tongue into her mouth, hot for her. Then kissing and biting her throat, fumbling urgently with her shirt until it hung open, sliding her bra straps down and cradling her lovely breasts, taking them into my mouth. Her breasts, _God_ I loved her breasts. I felt her stroking my groin, swollen now, and I ached for her, leaning into her hand.

She lifted me up then from devouring her breasts, half-blind with lust. I thought she wanted to kiss but she was holding me away now - what?

"No my love, not yet, not here. Remember, today it's my turn."

_No!_ No I needed her so much, I had to have her now. Turn? What? Oh, she meant the games we'd been playing. She was to be my Mistress today. _Yes be my Mistress, take me here, in the forest, take me now._

I leaned forward, whispering, hot. "Please Mistress, let me pleasure you." I knelt before her, embracing her legs, pressing my face into her sex, rubbing my nose there, the scent heavy and intoxicating. I growled and took the denim in my teeth, careful not to rip it (they were her favourite jeans).

She knelt down with me (_Yes!_) and held my head, amused, affectionate. No, I wanted arousal, not affection. I wanted desire.

"I want you to be longing for me by tonight Edward. I want you to be ready."

I was ready, _so_ ready. Surely she could see how I longed for her. I reached for her again, but still she held me at bay.

"Mistress Bella says not yet. You have to wait until we get home tonight."

No, I could not wait, frustration filled me. Let her feel me on her, she would melt, she would let me love her. I pulled her to the forest floor under me, pinning her. She had liked it well enough yesterday.

"I'm not sure I want to play this game any more. I think I want to be masterful again."

I kissed her deeply, plumbing her mouth. Oh the softness, the feel of her under me. She was responding, yes she was mine. Then in an instant she had rolled us and was riding me, holding my hands to the ground alongside my head. _Yes Mistress, take me._ I strained towards her, wanting to kiss her again, but she just held me there.

"No means no, love. You'll just have to hold that thought."

No, she really meant it! But I could not stop, aroused by her on top of me. I moved against her seductively, letting her feel how much I wanted her, being my most sexy, my most irresistible. How could she say no to me?

But she did. And I could not force her, no matter how crazy with desire I was. Not that, never that.

"Later, pretty boy, later."

_Shit._

~~o0o~~

I was a monster for the next hour or so until I mastered myself. I attacked more deer on the way back to the car, taking my feelings out on them and eyeing Bella as I snarled over the kills. Then I played loud rock music in the car (hoping the Jet track would let her know quite how disappointed I was). She ignored my petulance, and eventually as the ache in my groin faded I came back to my senses, feeling ashamed.

I apologised for my ridiculous temper tantrum and tried to make up with her, but in fact she didn't seem upset. We talked about the coming evening - another session at the jazz club with Kurt's band and I couldn't get out of it, even though all I wanted was to get her to the hotel and ravage her. Or let her ravage me, whatever this night held in store. I began to wonder about that. She must have some very definite plans, to have held me off so determinedly. A different kind of excitement shivered through me.

Bella spoke: "One detail about tonight, so you're not disappointed. I couldn't get a blue leather suit, sorry. You'll have to make do with black."

Bella in boots, in black leather. Mistress Bella. My mouth was dry. "I'll manage."

"But I've got a blue one on order at the shop. They'll FedEx it home for us."

A whimper escaped me as I relived the fantasy. Blue leather, zips, her breasts emerging. _Oh fuck._ My poor confused cock stiffened again.

~~o0o~~

I did what I could to calm down and get through the night, letting a cold shower sluice over me while Bella soaked in the suite's other bathroom. I tried not to think about her breasts peeping out of the foaming bubbles. Ah Jesus no, I was hard again. Cold showers were supposed to work for humans, but this was worse than useless, nothing felt cold to me. I got dressed, preparing myself for a trying evening.

The music saved me, to some degree. I was acutely aware of Bella in the front row, an invisible cord joining us, filling my playing with intensity. The band responded, the audience as well. Damn, even more delays as we were begged for several encores. Kurt saw right through me as though he was the mind reader. I guess it was pretty obvious, as I hustled Bella out, finally free.

I kissed her in the taxi, inside the suite. At last, at last, holding her and tasting her. But of course she had planned our night, and now she took charge.

My breathing quickened as she told me to take off my clothes and wait for her. She would dress me herself.

"Dress me?"

In what? Hopefully not some latex spanking suit with the ass cut out of it, I didn't want to look absurd. No matter, I would do anything to please her, anything.

"Yes, And from now on it's Mistress Bella."

"Yes Mistress." This time I meant it, not like this morning in the forest when I was humoring her. I would surrender to her tonight. Why did I _want_ this so much?

I stripped quickly, hanging up my clothes, then waited with my eyes closed as she had instructed. As I stood, naked and vulnerable, I gave myself over into her hands.

~~o0o~~

"Open your eyes."

She was a vision from fetish heaven. Impossibly tall boots lengthened her legs, the black leather shining, chains hanging, straps and buckles encasing her hips. The tight black jacket was open a little to let me see her pale throat and breasts, more chains draped on her chest, accentuating her curves. The whip, exciting in her gloved hands. A long red and black cloak hung off her shoulders. The Vampire Queen. My Queen. My Mistress. I had stopped breathing, stunned.

She came to me and I gazed at her in love and fear as she ran the whip down my chest to my groin. It was scarily erotic and I was immediately aroused. She looped the whip around my neck and drew me into the dressing room after her, helpless, her creature. The clothing was puzzling - gold lycra shorts? Was I a lifeguard or something? But then she produced gold high heels and a gold and green silk Chinese robe. I felt odd in the feminine outfit and the heels were a little challenging, but I soon got the hang of them. The robe was sensual, touching me silkily, swirling as I moved. Thank goodness she had chosen lycra not something confining. Why did she want me to cross-dress? This was a side of her I had never seen.

She took me to the mirror and I stared at the strange, fey creature there. I was elegant in the heels which accentuated the muscles in my pale legs. The silk robe slid around me, opening to expose glimpses of my swollen groin in the thin shorts. I twisted a little, experimenting. It came to me that I looked like an exotic drag queen. How had she known I would like this? For I realised I did. Part of me was worried, but I reassured myself that this was just a game, and I had to trust her.

She spoke. "What's your name?"

"Edward?" I realised I was no longer quite sure _who_ I was.

"Call me Mistress."

"Mistress."

"No, for tonight, your name is Pretty Boy."

"Yes Mistress." Yes, I was her pretty boy. I liked the name, taking it on, becoming it.

"Walk up and down for me Pretty Boy. I want to see you move."

I was careful at first, then more confident, and I even sashayed a little as I came back to stand before her.

Did she like what she saw? "Do I please you Mistress?"

"Very much."

She used the whip again, pulling me down to kiss me, my cock responding. I seemed to be forever aroused today, never satisfied. I knew that this was deliberate and felt a hot rush at the thought of the pleasure in store. It would be intense when she finally let me come.

But she wanted to do more to me now, making me sit on the bed, bringing make-up, colouring my eyelids, outlining my eyes, painting my mouth. She put the earrings I had given her in Hong Kong onto my ears. I felt decorative, her creation.

"Oh, Pretty Boy." Her voice was soft. "Come and see yourself."

Back at the mirror. The make-up and jewelry made me even more exotic.

"Do you like it?"

I turned my head, admiring the rich glint of the earrings. Pretty Boy indeed. I had a sudden impulse to sing the song from West Side Story but restrained myself. Probably just momentary hysteria but I felt somehow free, elated.

"I…yes, I think…I look like a concubine. Do _you_ like it Mistress?"

"_God_ yes. You're _my_ concubine, Pretty Boy, aren't you?"

"Yes Mistress, yours forever."

~~o0o~~

My Mistress smiled. I was to have a reward.

"Would you like to take off my cloak and jacket?"

Yes oh yes, I could barely restrain myself, unhooking the cloak, laying it aside. Now the jacket, so exciting. I unzipped it and _Oh Christ_, a red lace corset. Instantly hard again, the shorts bulging. I slid the jacket off, exposing her lovely shoulders. Her breasts were high, raised up for me. I ran my hands over her, not caring that she had not given me permission. I had to touch her. She was not affronted though, teasing me, letting me touch her. Then she ran her hand down me to hold and squeeze my cock through the thin lycra. I made incoherent noises, rubbing myself against her, begging.

But no release. What now? She wanted me to dance for her? Perhaps a striptease, as I had made her do for me. It was only fair I supposed, but I had little to take off, and part of me did not want to undress, part of me liked wearing the clothes, the shoes, the jewelry.

"No, not a strip. Seduce me, you're my love slave."

Her love slave, yes, that was _exactly_ what I was. She pressed the iPod control and "Love Junkie" started playing. A great dance track, and I wanted to dance for her, to seduce her. I closed my eyes and the music filled me, the beat entering me and making me move. As I danced, the robe caressed me, and I was more aware of my body than ever before, on fire with sensuality. I let the music take me, thrusting and writhing to the funky beat, suggestive and sinuous, the heels somehow adding to the dance, accentuating my movements. Gradually I approached her, hips gyrating, flirting, truly irresistible this time, drawing her in to dance with me, tantalising her, barely touching as we swayed together, dark and golden, weaving and sliding. So sensual, so hot. I pulled her against me, more insistent now, grinding and pressing her to me. The music faded but I would not release her until she made me stop. I was breathless, trembling. _Please Mistress, please._

At last - she lay back on the bed and told me to take off her boots. I slid them off, then took her foot and kissed it, sucking on her toes. She loved that, and I could smell how aroused she was. _Soon, I would be inside her soon._

And yes, she let me take her pants off, her beautiful cunt open to me now as I did as she instructed and put the boots back on. God she was hot in just the high heeled boots and corset, the dark triangle of her sex exposed, enticing me.

Still she teased me, my cruel Mistress. "Shall I let you pleasure me, Pretty Boy? Have you earned that?"

"_Please_ Mistress, oh please…"

And she lay back and gave herself to me. I was filled with joy as I parted her thighs and knelt between them, kissing her there, drinking in her musk, opening her, worshipping her with my lips, my tongue, making her writhe and arch beneath me. I was melting with heat and pleasure myself but it was not my time yet, this was for her. I slid my tongue into her, swirled it across her. She was so wet, so lovely, and she was coming in my mouth, crying out in abandon. _Yes my love, my Mistress, come for me._

I helped her up and we clung together, embracing. I was filled with tenderness, completely hers.

She held me at arms length, gazing at me. "You like what I'm wearing Pretty Boy?"

I eyed the red lace, her nipples visibly swollen through the sheer fabric. "Oh yes Mistress…_very_ much. As you can see." Erection seemed to be my permanent state.

"Yes, we'll have to do something about that…but first…"

_Oh dear God_, she was undoing the corset laces, and her breasts were in my hands and in my mouth. I was whimpering, crazy with the feel of them, the taste. What was it with me and her breasts? Was it some link to my mother, long gone but so loved, so missed? Even the name - Pretty Boy - triggered an ancient memory of someone else whispering those words to me, someone with green eyes who held me close and warm. I realised then that it didn't matter - Bella was mother, lover and mistress to me now. I pressed her lovely breasts together and buried my face in them, lost and found all at once.

She stood with me now, making me kick off my shoes and lie back, telling me I must not move. Ah, she was a torturer. Crawling towards me in those exciting boots, her breasts free from the corset. It would be soon now, how could I not move?

And her lips were on me through the lycra, making me writhe in pleasure and despair. I wanted the barrier gone, her mouth on me fully. I whimpered, desperate. She growled and sheared away the thin gold fabric with her teeth, freeing me. I think I screamed and ripped the bedcover. _Christ_, that was hot. Terrifying, but hot. She touched me then, stroking my balls and my cock. It was exquisite and I shuddered with the effort not to thrust into her hand. So hard not to move.

Now she was above me, across me, kneeling in the boots, taking me and sliding down onto me at last, and the feel of her so wet and hot around me blew my control away. I thrust up into her, triumphant. _Home at last!_

"No my love, my Pretty Boy, quietly, no moving remember, just lie there and let me fuck you."

"_Mistress_, I can't…I want…I need…"

I could not bear it, the pleasure was too intense as she rode me, her cunt sliding up and down, caressing me until I was insane with the need to thrust into her. Then - _oh God_ - she pinned my hands in hers, my arms outstretched, and I was spread-eagled on the bed, helpless under her. My mind fell away and I was just a swollen, exquisitely sensitive cock burning inside her as she fucked me, driving me to a level of ecstasy I had never known before. It was too much, I was crying something out, pleasure blasting through me and into her as I screamed and rode the waves, on and on until I was gradually aware of us both again, and came slowly back to myself.

Not to the same self though, I would never be the same.

~~o0o~~

Costume discarded, she held me in her arms afterwards. I was a new-made thing, her creation, and I lay in her lap as she cared for me, cradled and warm, Pretty Boy and Edward both, all parts of me fused into a whole now in the crucible of her love.

Now that I was whole, I could see how much pain and loss I had been denying and repressing until she came into my life, how desperately alone I had been for so long, despite Carlisle and Esme's care. I was still aware of that time, those feelings, but the pain had burned away and I was at peace.

I drew her face down and kissed her. "Thank you."

My Bella held me. I was safe and I was loved.

~~o0o~~

  



	5. Blue Leather for the Blues: Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time later. Edward and Bella are back home and the FedEx package makes a comeback to deal with a difficult anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of linked BDSM scenarios, with alternating points of view and with Edward and Bella switching off as dominant. Sorry to get you excited with the tags as it's explicit yes, but fairly mild BDSM. A reposting of one of my old Twilight series.
> 
> It's post-Breaking Dawn (many years later so Nessie and Jake are grown and married) and a bit OOC in that E&amp;B have developed a penchant for graphic language in the intervening years. And for a few other activities not in the original...Our favorite couple live in their own home, at least as palatial as the original Cullen house, somewhere in the wilds of the Olympic Peninsula.
> 
> The characters and Twilight universe are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just hotting it up.

_Bella's point of view, Bella dominant:  
_

~~o0o~~

I was lying on my bed reading a Lauren Henderson tart noir murder mystery when it started. I sighed as the dark, haunted strains of Chopin's _Nocturne in C-Sharp minor_ wafted up out of Edward's music room. Shit, it was the goddam anniversary again. Unlike Edward I tried to forget about it but he seemed unable to let it go.

I'd long since forgiven him for leaving me in the woods that day, so many years ago now, back when I was human. My memories of that time were human too and had faded after my change, along with many of my recollections of those first eighteen years.

Edward of course had been a vampire when he left me so he recalled every word, every feeling, every second. Perfectly. Not that he could bear to do so, the months when he was apart from me a blur of pain and loss, from what he'd told me.

I could recall my devastation and depression and the lunatic things I'd done to cope, but it was all hazy now, seen through the veil of my change, an eroded mosaic. The sting had gone out of it.

Edward, being who he was, had never forgiven himself. Every year he wallowed in self-hatred, playing pieces like the _Nocturne_ or listening to grim, bleak music like Nine Inch Nails' _Hurt_ and shutting himself away.

Oh for fuck's sake, I was fed up with this. Every damn year I had to jolly him along, trying to get him to move on and leave the past behind. Hard to do when I was the main trigger for his pain, reminding him just by my presence of what he'd put me through. I felt like putting a bomb under him.

Hah! Better than a bomb. Maybe he _needed_ to wallow? Maybe he'd never felt adequately punished when I forgave him so readily? Well, I could certainly do something about _that_.

I flashed to my walk-in closet and leapt to the top shelf, rummaging about there. There it was, stored away for a rainy day, the FedEx package. I grinned. Thank Christ he couldn't read my mind, it was going to be such an excellent surprise.

~~o0o~~   


We had the house to ourselves today, which was just as well. I pulled the wrappings off the package and extracted the folded bundle of deep blue leather. I stripped and slid on the tight-fitting pants and pulled up the zipper. They clung to me like a second skin. Remembering the last time we tried this, I didn't bother with a thong or panties. Once the pants came off any other obstructions were just going to be an irritation.

Now for the top half. He did so love my tits, so a bit of enhancement was all to the good. I put on a new blue lace bra, front-fastening and very low-cut. Then the jacket, the soft leather molding to me slick and gleaming, accentuating my curves. I zipped it all the way up to the high neck. He'd appreciate it more if he had to use his imagination before unwrapping me completely.

And then my feet. I had no boots to match the blue leather exactly, but black accessories would do just fine. Short black patent leather spike heeled boots with chains and studs. Black leather gloves. Yes. I walked to and fro, admiring myself in the mirror. Suddenly a tiny shard of human memory flashed across my mind and I recalled the early days with Edward when I'd thought vampires weren't visible in mirrors. I smiled.

Where was the damn whip though? I rummaged through some cupboards and finally located it in with my corsets and garter belts. The props department.

Almost ready. I shook out my hair and ran a brush through it then put some dark red lipstick on my mouth - not at all my usual thing but part of the costume.

Chopin was still drivelling away mournfully as I strode down the stairs and along the hall to the music room that served as Edward's study. You want to wallow? Get some Wagner on baby, this Valkyrie's on the warpath and it's gonna be sturm und drang all the way.

~~o0o~~   


Edward jumped back from the piano and looked around wildly as I slammed the door open breaking one of the hinges, and strode into the room. He'd half fallen into a hunting crouch but he straightened, puzzled, once he saw it was me.

"Bella? Wha…oh fucking hell…"

He was staring at the blue leather dominatrix suit, his mouth hanging open, eyes wide and dark. More precisely, he was staring at the tits area of the suit. I let the whip unfurl and then cracked it dramatically. Cool, it actually worked. A bentwood chair shattered, sliced in half. Edward's eyes swivelled sideways to the chair, then back to me. He swallowed nervously.

"Careful with that thing Bella, you could do someone an injury…"

"Silence!" I glared at him. "I haven't given you permission to speak you despicable wretch."

"Steady on sweetheart, you're getting a bit carried away…"

The whip lashed out again, severing the light fitting above his head. It smashed to the floor between us, chandelier crystals rolling to and fro.

Edward took a pace back, his hands in front of his groin protectively. "Fuck…"

"In your dreams, you miserable turd. I heard the Chopin and I know what that means. It's the anniversary. The anniversary of when you were very bad indeed. The anniversary of when you left me, you sack of shit. Yes? Am I right?"

He looked devastated and I briefly wondered if I was going to traumatize him for life. Or for forever anyway. No, press on, this wasn't going to work if I wimped out and lost my nerve. Radical surgery.

"Answer me asswipe! Is that what you're moping about?"

"Yes," he said quietly, looking defeated.

"OK. This is how it's going to be, Edward. This year I'm not going to console you. I'm fed up to the back teeth with all that crap. This year you're going to get the punishment you deserve."

I strode over to him, kicking glass shards out of my way. He cowered back a little but I grabbed his jaw in my hand and held him still.

"Remember Munich?" I crooned, running the whip handle down his chest and belly and knocking aside his hands. I held the whip sideways and rubbed it up and down against his groin. He was hard of course, but nowhere near as hard as he was going to be.

His breathing quickened slightly at the mention of Munich and he looked somewhat less terrified.

"Have you been bad Edward? Have you been a _very_ bad boy?" I was still stroking his groin with the whip and I felt his cock stir. I let go of his jaw and fisted my hand in the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his head back a little. "Well?"

He licked his lips. "Yes, I've been bad. I've done wrong. I'm so sorry…"

I cut him off sharply. "Sorry won't cut it. What happens to boys who've been bad, Edward? Very bad indeed? Boys who've been unforgivably bad?"

He stared back at me, biting his lip. "They need to be punished…I…I need to be punished…"

There was a definite bulge in his pajama pants now, and I ran the whip around it. His eyelids fluttered briefly and he gasped. I grabbed the waistband of the pajamas and ripped them off him with one swift movement, throwing them aside. He was bare from the waist down now, his cock half-hard. His hands hovered a little protectively at the sides but he knew better than to cover himself. I tore off his gray T-shirt as well, leaving him completely naked.

"Get over to the couch."

I nodded at the old black leather couch on the other side of the room, a relic from his bedroom in Forks. He padded over there obediently.

"Bend over the arm."

He looked at the thick padded arm of the overstuffed couch then back at me nervously. I took a menacing step towards him and he scooted across to the arm and bent himself over it, supporting himself on his hands. I dropped the whip and pushed his hands forwards onto the couch itself so that his stomach was resting on the arm and his ass a little more raised up in the air.

I prowled around him, liking how exposed he was, his cute muscular ass clenched a little in fear or anticipation. Taking his hips I pulled him back slightly so that his cock wasn't pressed right up against the black leather. Then reaching in between his legs, I caressed his balls with my gloved hand and ran my finger back along the crack of his ass until I reached the small of his back. He whimpered and his legs trembled briefly.

"You've been bad, Edward," I said in a soft, crooning voice, then smacked him on the right butt cheek. He gasped. It didn't leave a red mark as there was no blood to pool there, so I had to judge how hard to hit as best I could.

"So very bad." I smacked his other cheek. He moaned softly.

I stripped off my gloves, wanting to feel his skin, and reached in between his legs again, taking his cock in my hand. It was hard by now, and I slid my fingers into the slippery liquid leaking from the slit, smearing it across the swollen head of his cock and making him shudder, his hips bucking involuntarily.

"So very bad" I crooned, "and you certainly don't deserve any more of _that_, you naughty boy."

I slid my hand down his cock, over his balls and ran my finger back up his perineum and across his anus. He grunted, bucking again.

"You need to be punished, for being such a shit. Ask me to punish you. Beg me, Edward."

I ran my hands lightly over his ass, promising the chastisement to come. "Say the words, Edward, say them…"

"Punish me!" he choked out, "Punish me Bella, I should never have left you, please punish me…"

I smacked him hard on the ass again, alternating sides as he sobbed out his guilty pleas, not stopping until his legs began to tremble.

He was making an odd keening, whimpering noise by now and I worried that I might have gone too far and actually hurt him. I needed to check.

"Stand up and turn around," I ordered.

He pushed himself back from the couch with difficulty. His legs were unsteady, still shaking a little. He turned to face me and his cock was rock hard, standing out from his body. He was panting and his eyes were glazed. He kept them cast down but I could see him staring hungrily at my groin in the blue leather. No, I hadn't gone too far. Good.

~~o0o~~   


"Time for you to make it up to me now, Edward," I purred. "Do you want to do that? To make up for the hurt you caused?"

I tilted his head up so that his eyes met mine. The glazed look shifted to one of longing. "Yes. Make it up to you. Want to…"

"Kneel down and take my boots off."

He dropped to his knees and undid the buckles and zippers, sliding my boots off one by one. As he took off each boot, he kissed my foot. A nice touch.

"Now my pants. Take them off."

He needed no second telling, fumbling excitedly with the snap fastening at the waistband. I stopped him as his hands went to the zipper.

"With your teeth. And don't fucking rip the leather."

He made a small sound then leaned in, breathing heavily. He took my hips in his hands to steady himself. I looked down at his tousled bronze head as he delicately took the zipper in his lethal teeth and slid it down. When it was fully open he pressed his mouth and nose against the exposed flesh of my stomach, inhaling deeply, then exhaling in a sighing gasp.

His hands gently began to pull the tight pants down my body. He slid his hands into the front where the zip gaped open and ran them around my hips and ass, shoehorning the leather away and down, stroking me all the while. Jesus. I tried to control my breathing and focus.

Edward continued stroking my legs as he pulled the pants down to my ankles. He slid my right foot out of the blue folds, caressing my calf all the while. As he lifted my left foot up and pulled off the pants, pushing them aside, he raised my leg a little further, putting it over his shoulder.

He lifted his eyes and looked up at me for permission. I nodded and he smiled blissfully, turning his face into the soft skin inside my thigh, his tongue snaking out as he licked a wet trail up to my groin. He flicked his tongue feather-light across my dark curled pubic hair, already wet with my excitement at his touch. His long tongue slid down the inside of my right thigh, then back up to my sex again.

His hand left my hip and he parted my slick folds, spreading me as he bent and slid his tongue gently into my wet flesh, pushing it across my swollen clit, in and out, in and out. I clutched his hair for support, tilting my pelvis helplessly towards his mouth. Fuck. So good, ah fuck he was good.

We moaned together, and he pushed his face further in, taking my clit in his lips and humming around it, making me curse and buck. Then his tongue was back, flicking and licking, forcing my hips to thrust and my head to fall back, making me grunt and tremble. I was going to fall over if he kept this up.

I stilled his head, pushing him back a little and he looked up, the juices from my cunt glistening around his mouth and nose, his eyes hot and hooded. Disappointment and anticipation warred in his face as he waited for my next command.

Swinging my leg off his shoulder I turned and walked over to the couch. I paused there and turned to face him, beckoning him over.

"Come here. On your knees."

He crawled towards me on all fours, staring up at me from under those thick lashes and brows. I watched, fascinated, as his muscles slid powerfully under the marble skin, catlike, predatory. So fucking beautiful. He kneeled before me, looking up, waiting and I bent and raised him to his feet.

"Take off the jacket."

His eyes flashed and he raised his hand, reaching for the zipper at my neck.

"Nah ah - use those clever teeth."

Tilting his head as though for a kiss, he leaned into my throat and took the zipper in his mouth, drawing it slowly down my chest. As he passed the blue bra he gave a soft sigh. He straightened once the jacket was open and slid it off my shoulders, letting it fall to the side.

"Now the bra. You can use your hands."

He stroked his hands down the swell of my breasts then across the lacy fabric to the center fastening, unhooking it quickly and peeling the scraps of blue lace back, pushing them off my shoulders. His hands rested on my breasts, gently toying with my nipples, and he looked a question at me, hopeful.

"No, I think later." He pouted a little.

I sat on the couch, my legs spread, and beckoned to him.

He came into the crook of my legs and took my ankles, bending my legs at the knee and spreading them, placing my feet on the edge of the couch beside my hips. He pressed my legs apart and they fell back, pushing my sex forwards, opening me to him completely.

He steadied my hips with his left arm around my waist and bent down. His tongue teased my clit as his long fingers slid into my cunt, curved and stroking the wall where it was roughened and sensitive, where it burned and kindled a sucking need deep in my pelvis. My walls clenched around his hand and my hips thrust automatically.

Moans and whimpers were all I could manage, my head turning blindly from side to side and my hands up over my head, clutching the back of the couch as my back arched, breasts thrust out, nipples hard. He gazed up across my mound, drinking in the sight, then his mouth took my clit and sucked powerfully, his fingers thrusting hard now, rough against the place that throbbed deep inside.

Too much, too fucking good, melting burning screaming good. Edward gripped me tightly as I thrashed against his face and the ecstasy convulsed me. The black leather ripped across the back of the couch where my fingers gouged into it.

He held me tightly, his face against my belly now, both of us panting as he gently stroked my back.

~~o0o~~   


"Yeah, OK" I said shakily after a while. "That was a good start on the reparations."

I felt him chuckle softly against my stomach. Oh but I wasn't done with him yet. Not yet.

"But only a start. Stand up."

I tried to make my voice masterful again. Difficult when your limbs feel like jelly and your pelvis is glowing like a banked fire.

He pushed back and stood. God his cock was hard, almost vertical against his stomach and twitching, the head wet and slick. I was desperate to wrap my lips around it and suck, but that wasn't in role for today, it would make me too passive.

I stood up and pushed him back down onto the much-abused couch. Hopefully it could be repaired, he was sentimentally attached to the old thing.

He sat there, smiling crookedly, staring up at me from under his eyelashes in a way he knew damn well drove me wild. His cock rose up from his lap like an invitation to dance and he braced his arms on the couch to either side and pushed his hips forward at me, moving suggestively. Bastard.

Tempted though I was to spank him again, there were other ways to torment him. I straddled him and grabbed the battered back of the couch again. His hands came up to hold my waist but I was having none of that.

"Hands by your sides. No talking and no moving."

His hands fell away and his face lost the smirk.

Staring into his eyes I moved myself onto his cock, sliding my wet flesh so that he was just at my entrance. He made a harsh noise and the tendons in his neck stood out with the effort not to thrust into me.

I began to move, sucking him into me slightly, then out again, only the head of his cock sliding in and out, torturing him.

His head fell back and he grunted out long quivering groans, driving his fingers into the black leather of the couch seat as though it were butter and pulling up handfuls of horsehair. Definitely off to the upholsterers after this.

I quickened my pace, finally taking pity on him as his legs began to tremble and sliding right down onto him, taking him fully inside me and clenching around him rhythmically as I flexed my knees and fucked his long, hard shaft.

He flung his arms back, outstretched as he clutched the back of the couch. He had lost all control now, ramming his hips up into me, his eyes shut and lips drawn back in a snarl of lust, desperate grunts falling from his mouth as he hammered himself faster and faster up into my cunt, his hips a blur of motion and his legs twitching and flexing.

All I could do was cling to him, our roles forgotten, blasted away by the desperate pleasure as I rode his frenzied thrusts and the banked fire flared into a raging furnace again then burst, flooding through me and leaving me limp. He pulled my boneless body hard against him and clutched me tight while he pumped himself raggedly into me, head on my shoulder, sobbing incoherently into my neck as he quivered inside me and came.

~~o0o~~

He kept thrusting gently, his lips on my throat, and I pulled his head down to my breasts as he moaned and slid his wet mouth across my nipples, sucking softly, making small dazed sounds.

I combed his wild hair with my fingers, massaging his scalp. He shuddered with pleasure and pushed his head into my hands like a cat wanting to be stroked, moaning around my breasts.

"OK," I said with shaky satisfaction. "No more fucking Chopin today after that."

He unfastened his mouth for a moment and smiled, leaning in and kissing me softly.

"No more Chopin," he agreed.

"And really it's a win-win situation," I continued somewhat breathlessly. "Either that'll knock the guilts out of you for good or if it doesn't, a year from now I'll just have to punish you again."

He smiled around my nipple, his voice a little muffled as his hips moved insistently, deliciously.

"We'll just have to see, won't we…when the time comes…"

Then his finger slid between us and across my clit and he sucked hard, his teeth grazing my nipple and I came again, shuddering in his arms.

Thank you FedEx. Thank you Chopin. See you next year.

~~o0o~~

 


	6. Blue Leather for the Blues: Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A remix of Chapter 5 from Edward's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of linked BDSM scenarios, with alternating points of view and with Edward and Bella switching off as dominant. Sorry to get you excited with the tags as it's explicit yes, but fairly mild BDSM. A reposting of one of my old Twilight series.
> 
> It's post-Breaking Dawn (many years later so Nessie and Jake are grown and married) and a bit OOC in that E&amp;B have developed a penchant for graphic language in the intervening years. And for a few other activities not in the original...Our favorite couple live in their own home, at least as palatial as the original Cullen house, somewhere in the wilds of the Olympic Peninsula.
> 
> The characters and Twilight universe are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just hotting it up.

_Edward's point of view, Bella dominant:  
_

~~o0o~~

Every year I fought against it and every year I lost. As the date recurred, I felt the self-loathing rise in me like bile, like a poison tide engulfing me.

Not that the rest of the year was plain sailing - the knowledge of what I'd done and how I'd hurt Bella was always there, but the actual anniversary was always the worst, always swollen with pain and regret.

The memories of her suffering that I'd lifted sharp-etched from Jacob's mind tortured me like a painful tooth I probed masochistically. Jacob had long since apologised for inflicting them on me but it was simple justice that I be made to suffer when I had injured her so much and left her so vulnerable and at risk. She had almost died: it was my fault and mine alone.

And my dear sweet Bella in some ways made it worse, not that I'd ever let her catch any glimpse of that. She was so unselfish in forgiving me when all I deserved was to be punished brutally. She had barely even been angry, so generous was her nature.

Every year she suffered to see my pain, and the wound reopened further in a vicious cycle. Caught in my web of guilt and self-hatred it pained me to see her try to reassure me, saying she forgave me again and again. And every year I made her suffer again to see me in pain, rubbing salt in the wound and deepening my guilt.

Knowing all this did nothing to prevent it and once more I slid inexorably into the funnel of shame and traumatic memory, turning to music as I always did to give some voice to my feelings. The Chopin helped a little, or at least it resonated with my pain and self-disgust.

I played, eyes shut, trying to experience the music as a synesthetic skein of woven threads instead of seeing Jacob's sad images of Bella immobile, lost, clutching herself, hollow-eyed. Unforgivable and all my fault. Blind, cruel, stubborn fool that I had been.

~~o0o~~   


The doors flew open with a noise like thunder and one of them sagged lop-sided. In a split second I was off the piano bench and crouched ready to attack, my mind analyzing the danger. But it was Bella and she was wearing…

"Bella? Wha…oh fucking hell…"

She was wearing blue leather from head to foot. Leather that clung to her curves like a second skin accentuating her full breasts and slender form. Bella was always beautiful but in this…I almost lost the use of my legs and slid to the floor. Fuck but she was lovely and powerful as she stood there, booted and gloved, her face harsh and intense. What in hell was going on?

Now she was wielding a whip and she sliced through one of our old chairs as though it were made of matchwood, excitement in her eyes. I glanced anxiously across at the splintered chair then back at this vengeful goddess, trying to calm her.

"Careful with that thing Bella, you could do someone an injury…"

"Silence!"

What? This wasn't like my Bella, she never got angry. I felt terribly confused.

"I haven't given you permission to speak you despicable wretch."

Despicable wretch? Was she on drugs? Were there even drugs that _worked_ on vampires?

"Steady on sweetheart, you're getting a bit carried away…"

Her face twisted with anger and she cracked the whip again. The chandelier smashed to the floor in front of me.

"Fuck…" Had she gone insane? I covered my groin and hopped back to dodge rolling crystals. Damn, that chandelier was a genuine La Scala antique from 1883.

"In your dreams, you miserable turd. I heard the Chopin and I know what that means. It's the anniversary. The anniversary of when you were very bad indeed. The anniversary of when you left me, you sack of shit. Yes? Am I right?"

I stared at her, speechless. My feelings were in chaos and her harsh words spitted me like a bayonet to the gut.

"Answer me asswipe! Is that what you're moping about?"

"Yes." I was shattered. I was utterly an asswipe and it hurt to hear her finally confirm it.

"OK. This is how it's going to be, Edward. This year I'm not going to console you. I'm fed up to the back teeth with all that crap. This year you're going to get the punishment you deserve."

Punishment? I felt a cold fluttering of panic. She was so angry, so forceful. Had this been pent up inside her all these decades? My world rocked on its axis - did Bella hate me? Had she stopped loving me?

"Remember Munich?" she crooned, and rubbed the whip against my cock.

I almost liked it but I was still anxious. Munich: the games we'd played - was this a game? Sweet Jesus let it be a game. Let her not hate me.

"Have you been bad Edward? Have you been a _very_ bad boy?"

Bella was still crooning and rubbing the whip handle up and down my cock. I was sure it was a game now but I still took her words to heart even though they aroused me. My cock twitched under the stroking pressure.

She demanded that I answer her, grabbing my hair and tipping my face back to force me to make eye contact with her.

"Well?"

Her words stirred long-faded feelings of being punished as a child, but I was only too clear what my transgression was now.

"Yes, I've been bad. I've done wrong. I'm so sorry…"

Bella tugged my hair sharply and gestured angrily with the whip, making me cringe a little.

"Sorry won't cut it. What happens to boys who've been bad, Edward? Very bad indeed? Boys who've been unforgivably bad?"

Unforgivably bad - how did she know how I felt? An oddly hot feeling of shamefaced relief washed through me as I blurted out what I needed and deserved.

"They need to be punished…I…I need to be punished…"

_Punish me Bella, please_…I remembered how she had ordered me to call her "Mistress" in Munich and made me her slave, bending me to her will. I remembered how much I had liked it and felt my cock stiffen.

She teased my swelling cock with the whip and I nearly groaned, closing my eyes briefly. Then she ripped off my pajama pants, leaving me shocked and vulnerable. My breathing quickened as she tore away my T-shirt as well.

I was naked before her, terrifying and glorious in the blue leather suit, my avenging angel.

She ordered me to go to my old leather couch and bend over the arm. I looked at her anxiously, and at that whip. Would she really hurt me? How much of a game was this? My balls, never very trusting, took refuge.

But she was so commanding, stepping forwards and menacing me and I had to do her bidding, to abase myself. I had been so very, very bad and I had to be punished. I wanted this even if she hurt me. Especially if she hurt me. I needed this.

Thank God she dropped the whip. My balls relaxed slightly. Her gloved hands took my hips and pushed me further forwards, tilting my ass up higher. I felt so many things - open, exposed, nervous and excited, as I waited for her next move.

Then she reached her gloved hand in between my legs and took hold of my nervous balls. She was gentle and her touch, so intimate in that vulnerable position, sent a pulse of heat through my groin making my cock stiffen and nudge the leather of the couch. She ran her finger back along me, making me shiver.

"You've been bad, Edward," she crooned.

_Thwack!_ Holy shit she'd smacked me, my right butt cheek smarting and hot. The tingling seemed to go straight to my groin.

"So very bad." _Thwack!_ She smacked my other cheek. Unnngh.

Such a hot, tingling ache in my butt and my groin. I moaned, my cock fully hard now and pressed against the couch.

Then she reached in between my legs again and I felt her bare hand close firm around my stiff prick, spreading the slippery fluid from the tip across the head and stroking it down my shaft. I moaned and shuddered, pumping my erection through the grip of her hand.

But she withdrew her lovely teasing hand, running her finger along my crack dragging a line of tingling fire behind it. A strange hot pleasure shot through me as she stroked across my anus and I grunted, thrusting helplessly. Fuck I was hard.

"You need to be punished, for being such a shit. Ask me to punish you. Beg me, Edward."

She stroked my cheeks lightly, making me recall the tingling smacks and I longed for more.

"Say the words, Edward, say them…"

I had to tell her what I needed, I had to beg.

"Punish me...Punish me Bella, I should never have left you, please punish me!"

And she did, smacking my buttocks again and again, not stopping this time.

The hot stinging ache built and helpless pleas fell from my lips as she finally gave me the punishment I deserved. It felt so right and I wanted it desperately, losing myself in the pain and the pleasure as a deep buried cess-pit of festering need burst and drained away. After a while every smack arrowed straight to my cock. My legs threatened to give way and I realised I was making high-pitched whimpering sounds.

She stopped then and made me get up and turn around. I quivered, my legs unsteady and my ass on fire, groin raging, hard as fuck and close to coming on contact. Jesus she looked good in that bodysuit, I could see the cleft of her sex where the tight leather cut in at her groin. I stared at it, panting.

~~o0o~~   


She moved in close and took my face in her hands. I longed to touch her but knew I had to wait.

"Time for you to make it up to me now, Edward. Do you want to do that? To make up for the hurt you caused?"

God yes, I was desperate to make amends, desperate to please her. She told me to take off her boots then her pants. I wanted to kiss every part of her, barely restraining myself from trying to take her whole foot in my mouth as I kissed it gently.

She stopped me as I reached for the zipper on her pants, my hands shaking with excitement.

"With your teeth. And don't fucking rip the leather."

I made a ragged noise and eyed the blue fabric, pulled tight in the crack of her sex just inches from my face. My nose was assaulted with the scent of leather, flowers, salt and the musky smell of her arousal. I gripped her hips and, using my sharp teeth, ran the frail metal zipper down her belly and across her mound, holding it out carefully so as not to trap any pubic hairs. Cupping her ass I pressed my nose into her soft belly, her scent welling out from her exposed flesh, filling my senses.

I slid my hands in where her skin demanded that I touch it, sliding them around and caressing her hips and ass as I pushed down her pants. I stroked every inch of her thighs and calves as I eased the tight leggings slowly down and away. It was so fucking hard not to press my nose deep into that dark curling triangle of hair and slither my tongue between her legs; I was almost groaning with desire.

Finally the pants were off and I lifted her left leg across my shoulder. I had to taste her, I had to, the need consumed me. I stared up at her desperately seeking permission and she nodded.

Oh thank fuck, thank glorious fuck as I turned my face into the smooth sweet skin of her thigh and my tongue snaked out and licked up to her damp tempting cunt, half open before me. No, not quite yet. I flicked my tongue teasingly across the moist curls where her lips were spread, making her gasp.

Grinning into her leg I ran my tongue wetly down her other thigh, then back up again to that fragrant open flesh. I slid two fingers into her wetness and spread her lips further, pressing them back as I flattened my tongue and pushed it across her clit, hard in, then back, then slowly in and out again.

She curled her pelvis involuntarily to open herself further, begging me to thrust my tongue deeply into her as her hands came down and knotted in my hair. A moan ripped from me and I sucked her swollen clit, keeping her spread as I ringed it with my mouth and flicked the sensitive bud with my tongue. Bella grunted and moved on my face, her legs shaking a little.

Just as I was about to push my tongue deep inside her she pulled me back and stopped me. No, no I wanted…I had to…her sweet cunt…oh please Bella please let me have you. I barely stopped myself from dragging her down to the polished floor and ramming my hard, aching prick up inside those wet folds.

Shuddering I controlled myself, watching her walk away. Over by the couch now.

"Come here. On your knees."

My nose was filled with her musk, her juices drying on my face. I stared at her, mouth open, dazed, stalking her as I crawled across the floor to do her bidding. More cunt, need more. She tortured me, bare assed before me as I knelt so close to the heart of my desire, crazy with lust.

"Take off the jacket."

Oh fuck yes, finally. The fantasy from Munich flooded back, white breasts falling out of the blue leather into my waiting hands as the zipper parted. I growled softly.

She made me use my teeth again, close in against her throat as though I were feeding. Sliding the jacket open, running my hands down her curves to the blue lace bra, undoing the clasp and ah fuck, her tits, her lovely fucking tits. Round and pale, settling full and firm in my hands as I rubbed her pink nipples with my thumbs.

I begged her with my eyes to let me kiss them but she said I must wait. So fucking hard to be good, to obey, I bit back a small frustrated snarl.

Then she sat back on the couch and let me have her.

I dropped to my knees, eager to taste her again, lifting and opening her legs. No barriers, I needed to have her spread out like a banquet this time.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and hips, locking her against me and I fell on her again, my mouth on her clit, my tongue licking gently as I pushed my fingers right up inside her and stroked her where I knew she needed it most.

I felt her clench and try to suck me in as I touched her there where it drove her insane and she writhed in my arms, bucking and whimpering, pressing herself against my insistent fingers as I tongued and teased her.

I looked up across those fabulous tits as she arched and twisted, her arms up grasping the back of the couch. Her face was ecstatic and I was filled with triumph that only I knew her secret places, knew how to make her melt and burn.

Mine, she was mine, her cunt was mine, and her wetness. Her clit was mine to tease and her rich scent sang to me. Her soft, helpless grunts of pleasure were mine and I loved her so much, fluttering my tongue like a hummingbird's wing against her swollen flesh as she screamed and ripped the shit out of my couch, quivering wet and mindless on my mouth and hands as she came.

I held her tightly, my face against her stomach, until all the tremors ceased and she was limp in my arms.

~~o0o~~   


She tried to sound casual and pretend she was still in charge even though I'd blown her control away.

"That was a good start on the reparations."

I snorted, smirking, hugging her waist fondly.

"But only a start. Stand up."

OK, apparently we were still in role. Please sweetheart, let me fuck you soon or I won't be held responsible.

She eyed my rock hard cock hungrily, would she…?

But no, she was pushing me back on the couch now. Come to Edward, baby. I pumped my hips suggestively, my rigid cock beckoning her to come and play. Batting my eyelids as I smirked up, flirting. Sit on this love, come on, you know you want to.

And at last she straddled me, hands on my shoulders. I took her waist and prepared to ram her down hard because I couldn't fucking wait to get inside her but she still drew it out, forbidding me to move as I let my arms fall away and bit back a desperate curse.

Then sliding her wet flesh right on top of my cock, pushing down just a little, her eyes fixed on mine as she watched me totally fucking lose it. Sucking the head of my cock in so burning and slick. I needed to ram it home deep up inside her but she rested there, teasing me as she fucked my tip and I utterly unravelled, grunting and fighting for control, every muscle tense and trembling. Wet lovely cunt fucking kissing my dick as my groin boiled and I made bestial noises and disembowelled the couch.

_Can't…not…fuck…cunt…now…fuck…now…unnnnhhhhh!_

She thrust fully down, impaling herself and I screamed a moan, arching and pumping wildly up into her wetness. Flinging my arms out as I hammered my burning cock in where it had to be and she rode me and sucked me in, ramming herself shuddering down. I thrashed and thrust and held her boneless body once she'd come but the fire was still raging and I clung to her, frenzied and grunting, trembling as I gripped her and emptied myself into her.

~~o0o~~   


It took me several minutes to recover. I couldn't stop moving, rocking gently up into her, spent but still hard, always hard, and my cock still tingling. I couldn't talk, couldn't think, only feel and cling to her.

Bella brought her breasts to my slack mouth and I fastened on her nipples, sucking there gratefully as she ran her strong fingers through my hair. I arched into her caress, shivering and moaning softly, lost in her touch and her breasts as my tongue slid wet across her curves.

"OK," she said, her voice a little rough. "No more fucking Chopin today after that."

Chopin? My angst had dissolved, a faint memory.

"No more Chopin." I leaned up and kissed her.

"And really it's a win-win situation," she said, sounding very pleased with herself, as well she might. "Either that'll knock the guilts out of you for good or if it doesn't, a year from now I'll just have to punish you again."

I smiled into her cleavage, who knew? For now I was drained, the pain lanced and healing. But I wouldn't mind a re-run of the spanking…

"We'll just have to see, won't we…when the time comes…"

I could feel her cunt clenching round my cock now as I moved in her. I slid my finger across her clit and sucked firmly on her nipple, rasping my teeth across it as my hand squeezed her other breast.

She sighed and came softly, eyelids fluttering, trembling there in my arms. One last thank you for my clever wife, my savior, my Bella.

~~o0o~~

  



	7. Dracula's Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Bella indulge in a little roleplaying.   
> NB: In reposting this I've decided to do away with my initial rendition of the Count's Béla Lugosi accent as it was a little too inadvertently funny at times - you'll just have to imagine it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of linked BDSM scenarios, with alternating points of view and with Edward and Bella switching off as dominant. Sorry to get you excited with the tags as it's explicit yes, but fairly mild BDSM. A reposting of one of my old Twilight series.
> 
> It's post-Breaking Dawn (many years later so Nessie and Jake are grown and married) and a bit OOC in that E&amp;B have developed a penchant for graphic language in the intervening years. And for a few other activities not in the original...Our favorite couple live in their own home, at least as palatial as the original Cullen house, somewhere in the wilds of the Olympic Peninsula.
> 
> The characters and Twilight universe are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just hotting it up.

_Bella's point of view, Edward dominant:_

~~o0o~~

Really it should have been Edward's turn to choose the next scene for us to play out, but he said it was my treat after letting him indulge his blue leather fantasies.

I took my time considering different options, but in the end it was a late night horror movie festival screening on television that triggered an old, eroded memory from my human days.

The movie brought back the early days at Forks High when I was trying to figure Edward out, knowing he was different, wondering fruitlessly about spider bites and kryptonite until Jake inadvertently clued me in by explaining the Quileute legends.

Vampire. Dracula. The nightmare that first night of Edward bending over my neck, his fangs dripping with blood as I swooned beneath him. I shivered again to think of Edward as Dracula, his face transposed on that of the old silent movie star as he glared up at the camera across my prostrate form on the divan.

Yeah, that would work, if I wrote him a script of sorts - instructions, anyway. It was corny as hell but he'd do it for me - he was hopeless at refusing me anything I really wanted. And we'd have no trouble remembering the details with our heightened memories.

I went to my writing desk and started planning. Next weekend would be a good time - we'd have the house to ourselves again for two days. We'd need costumes, but I had links with a theatrical costumier in Seattle who could courier what we needed to Port Angeles for collection. I toyed with the idea of fake blood but decided against it - too messy. It was going to be hard enough selling this one to Edward without lashings of ketchup everywhere.

~~o0o~~

"You want _what?_" Edward, as expected, was not best pleased.

"Don't be so uptight Edward, it'll be fun once we get into it, and it was my earliest fantasy about you. I know it's all utter nonsense and not at all what vampires are really like, but think of it as a tribute to Bram Stoker's literary classic. Admittedly a B-movie literary classic, but even so…"

"I'm not wearing bloody plastic fangs." He crossed his arms, sulking.

"No fangs sweets, I promise, no fangs."

I flashed to his side, stroking his jaw which was a little tense. "Not when you've got your own razor-sharp choppers already."

I pressed kisses to his chin and the corner of his mouth, wheedling and placating, snuggling up to him on the couch and running my hand down his chest. His breathing calmed and he turned his mouth towards me as I slid a hand into his hair and kissed him softly, biting his lower lip gently then sliding my tongue between his lips as he pulled me into his lap.

He was coming around nicely.

"And no fucking coffins either," he muttered.

~~o0o~~

Even though it would be a waste of food, I decided that we should start with a formal dinner to set the scene. I'd prepared the dining room, stripping it of anachronistic items and laying it out with a white damask cloth, bowl of roses and period china and glassware. Luckily Edward collected antiques so there was plenty to choose from. All the electric lights were off, every room lit only by dripping candelabra, making the shadows dance.

I had put on a Victorian gown from circa 1890, in deep blue watered satin with a low _décolletage_ edged with cream lace, short ruffled sleeves, and a bustle. I also had a small gold crucifix on a chain around my neck, and elbow-length, fingerless cream lace gloves. My hair was curled and pinned up in an elaborate style that I hoped fitted the period, and I had make-up on for a change, rouge and pink lipstick making me look like a blushing English rose.

I made a grand entrance down the stairs, having practised walking with the long skirts and bustle earlier in the afternoon. Edward was waiting at the foot of the curved staircase and my breath caught when I saw him. He was tall in a black tailcoat from the late 19th century with a high-collared shirt, silk tie and dark green brocade waistcoat. His unruly bronze hair was somewhat tamed, but still slightly wild for the period - I hadn't wanted him to slick it down with pomade as would have been common at that time. He was of course suitably pale, to be playing Count Dracula.

Edward had stopped breathing too for a time, and his eyes were wide and dark as I made my way down and joined him in the hall.

"Miss Bella. A vision of lovelinesss." He bent over my gloved hand, kissing it. God, he was doing a Béla Lugosi accent too, hissing sibilantly against my skin.

"You are too kind, Count. Thank you for your hospitality, the castle is very…atmospheric."

"Please, come this way." He ushered me into the dining room and seated me, bending over behind me and speaking softly into my hair. "I have given the servants the night off, but I will…tend to you myself."

If I were still capable, I would have blushed. I lowered my face, feigning shyness. "Thank you. I am sure that I will be very…well looked after."

He poured white wine and served us oysters _au naturel_ as an appetizer from platters on the sideboard. We toyed with our food, play-acting eating - there was no way we were actually going to swallow them. Food was nasty enough to regurgitate, let alone raw oysters. Oh well, restaurants wasted more than this every day. The appetizer was followed by beef stroganoff and a salad, but again we just moved it around our plates while we pretended to sip from our wine glasses.

During the sham meal we conversed politely, following the overall script I had written. I was a young woman on the Grand Tour with her best friend Mina and Mina's family, but we had been caught in a snowstorm in the wilds of Transylvania and become separated when our sleigh overturned. I had wandered in the dark woods, alone, until the Count's huntsmen found me and brought me to Castle Dracula. The Count had offered me hospitality while his servants rode to the nearby towns to locate my party, so as to reunite us. Or so he had assured me.

Edward had memorized the script and was in role as the Count. "And how are you finding Transylvania, Miss Bella?" His eyes were dark on mine, hypnotic in their intensity.

I did my best to act naive and a little breathless. "My introduction has been somewhat unfortunate I fear. It seems a cold land of snow, bleak forests and fearful creatures. I heard wolves howling as I wandered and was very much afraid. How do you bear being cooped up here?"

" 'Cooped up' ?" His lips twisted in cold amusement - nice acting there Edward, very realistic. "This is my ancestral home. My family traces its lineage back many centuries. Where else should I wish to be?"

I made myself breathe heavily, feigning being flustered. "My apologies, I fear I spoke out of turn. It is just…the talk in the last inn we stayed at. It frightened me…" I widened my eyes pathetically.

"Talk? What talk?" Edward, aka the Count, was getting very distracted by my heaving bosom. His eyes kept straying south.

I cranked up the drama, leaning forward so that more cleavage showed and clutching histrionically at his arm. "The innkeeper's wife said…well, she talked of dark creatures in the woods. She called them _wampyres_ - vampires -and said they were evil undead beings who drank blood. She mentioned werewolves as well…" I peered up at his pale, frowning face, pretending to be breathless with the horror of it.

He addressed my breasts, his tongue sliding out to lick his lower lip stealthily. "And you believed such nonsense?"

With an effort he wrenched his gaze from my _décolletage_ and fixed his eyes on mine, unblinking. His eyes were dark and intense, and I found myself sliding yet again into being dazzled. Like my character in the gothic horror we were enacting, I could not look away.

I remembered to breathe again. "Well, no, I…it seems far-fetched now, here, but when I was in the forest and I heard the howling…"

"You thought a werewolf was nearby? Such things are but legends Bella, fanciful gossip by ignorant peasants. Next you will be believing that _I _am a vampire." He managed not to smirk at that line, maintaining his hypnotic stare and throwing in a cold laugh for good measure.

My character, stubborn girl that she was, pressed on despite having been made to feel something of a credulous fool. "The innkeeper's wife showed me ropes of garlic hung about the hostelry. She said it kept _wampyres_, I mean vampires, away."

He snorted, acting the arrogant aristocrat to perfection. "Really, such idiocy. And what else is a charm against these monsters, pray tell?"

"Holy water. Oh, and the crucifix." I touched my neck, then reached back and unclasped the gold chain and held the small gold cross out towards him. I had not planned this detail out in the script, but had decided when dressing myself to wear the crucifix to see if he would stay in role and react like the real Dracula. "See, if you were a vampire you would not be able to touch this."

Edward rose to the challenge beautifully. He drew back, nostrils flaring, his eyes dark. "Stop this nonsense, it is utter superstition." Carefully distancing himself from the cross, he stood abruptly and fetched a plate of cheese and grapes from the sideboard.

I re-clasped my chain, lowering my eyes and acting abashed. "Please excuse me, I am a foolish girl sometimes. I meant no offence…" I pretended to sip more wine, imagining it going to my head and making me dizzy.

Edward-as-Dracula put his hand on mine reassuringly. His thumb stroked small circles on the back of my fingers and I felt a frisson of pleasure from his touch, my breathing quickening. I looked up involuntarily and his hot gaze captured me again. His eyes were so large and dark, I almost felt that I was falling into them.

My Victorian character would have been aware of staring impolitely. I tried to look down but he was so lovely, his face pale and intense and his touch hypnotic. I was unable to break away as he stared back at me. Time seemed to slow around us.

Almost as mesmerized as my character, I realised he was speaking, something about my looking tired and needing to rest. He took my elbow and raised me up, escorting me back to the stairs. Edward kissed my hand in a lingering fashion and bade me goodnight. Doubtless he was impatient to move the scene along to the fun part, although I wouldn't have minded staring at his beautiful face for a while longer.

I walked slowly back to my room, acting my part as a dazed, mildly intoxicated young woman already caught up in Dracula's wiles. I had set nightclothes out on our four-poster bed, the story being that all the clothes I wore the Count had provided, as my luggage had been lost with my party.

The bedroom was filled with flickering shadows from two many-branched candelabra and a fire burning in the hearth. I had left the French doors to the balcony unlocked, the drapes drawn back. I suspected that "the Count" would not be able to resist a spot of voyeurism, after scaling the side of the house.

Playing to the gallery, I undid the irritating Victorian buttons and hooks slowly, peeling off the bodice of the dress and then the skirt and bustle. It was quite a task and I could see why they had had maids to help them disrobe. Still, all the more tantalizing for my watcher in the shadows. I stood there in my petticoats and corset and stretched voluptuously. He would be trying not to breathe but I was sure I caught a soft moan from the darkness of the balcony.

I unlaced the front of the corset in a seductive manner then slipped off my petticoat, clad now only in silk drawers and thigh-high stockings, my breasts bare. Yes, a definite faint whimper from behind the French doors.

I turned in a slow circle, displaying myself to him as I unpinned my hairdo, shaking the long curls out loose across my shoulders as I let my head fall back.

Sitting on the bed, facing the windows, I slid the garters down my legs. I left the drawers and stockings on and slipped the low-cut, lacy white nightdress over the top.

Pretending to be too overcome by wine and his hypnotic powers to remain awake, I let myself fall back onto the pillows and closed my eyes, my legs sprawled on the covers. Slowing my breathing, I waited.

~~o0o~~

I felt the bed bounce gently as he joined me. Fluttering my eyelids open I played out the role of a gently bred young lady surfacing gradually from sleep, disoriented, to find Count Dracula on the bed bending over her. My character would have known that this was wrong, that a gentleman should not be in a lady's bedroom, but I pretended to be half-entranced already, acting as though I were watching myself from afar with his words drifting to me as though from a distance.

"Yes Bella, all is well, come now, sit up and look at me."

I pushed myself up onto my elbows, his face before me. Those eyes again, so dark, trapping my gaze. I could not look away - I did not want to - almost as dazzled as my young counterpart would have been, transfixed by Dracula.

"You want to do what I say, don't you my love?"

"Yes." I sank into the role, loving the feeling of passivity, of helplessness. It made my voice soft and slightly slurred.

"You are in my power Bella, completely under my control are you not?"

"Yes." I whispered again, lost in his eyes. Beautiful eyes in his lovely face, they were all I could see. Victorian Bella would have known somewhere deep inside that this was wrong and improper, that he should not be here on the bed, that she should not be saying these things. But she was already entranced, her reason melting in that hot dark gaze.

"You have not made yourself fully ready for bed Bella. Take off your jewelry." He indicated the cross around my neck, ad libbing like a pro to trick me into removing my last protection.

I could not unclasp it lying back on my elbows. He reached forward and took me about the waist, drawing me up so that I was sitting. His hands stayed there, holding me. The sheltered nineteenth century woman-child I was playing would have been shocked by his touch were she not in his power…but his eyes were intense and he was murmuring reassurances and he smelled so sweet. I writhed a little in his hands, reaching back to undo the necklace and - shamming innocence - offering him the small scrap of vampire kryptonite.

He leaned back, grimacing, fully in role. "No Bella, throw it onto that chair there, off to the side."

Acting mildly puzzled, I did so. His nostrils flared immediately and he looked triumphant for a moment, then he laid me back against the pillows, lying beside me and stroking my face. The last barrier was gone, he could take me now.

"That's my good Bella, my lovely girl. Now you are fully mine." He leaned in, eyes wide, and brushed his lips across my own. Ohhh, I wanted him to kiss me so much, the slightest touch was like fire.

"_Mine_," he whispered again against my mouth, then he took my lips in a heated kiss, pressing my mouth open.

I imagined experiencing this as if I had never been properly kissed before. In the script I had had no fiancé and my few prior suitors had only dared chaste kisses to my cheek. I would have known that what he was doing to me was wrong but I was by now fully snared in his power and past caring.

Acting or no, I wanted him. My lips were on fire and the heat was building between my legs, making me shift and writhe a little as he deepened the kiss and slid - oh Jesus - his tongue into my mouth, caressing me, opening me, entering me as he pressed me back across the pillows and devoured my mouth.

I arched up against him, gasping, and he gave a low growl. His mouth fell to my neck and his arms wound around me. His body was on me now, pressing me to the bed, one leg between my thighs, pushing them apart. His erection pressed against my center where the heat pulsed and he rubbed himself against me there, sending waves of pleasure through me as I moaned in his embrace.

His mouth was at my neck, sucking and kissing me fiercely as he moved against me. Then I felt him drag his lips away and heard a muttered "No, not yet…"

His hand ran down my hip and trailed across my thigh, pulling up the fine cotton lawn and lace. I gasped to feel his fingers on my stockinged leg as he drew up the nightdress.

"Not fully ready for bed indeed, Bella. These stockings need to come off."

Oh good, that was why I had left them on, after all.

I lay there, dazed and powerless in his arms as he pressed kisses to my throat and pulled down the silk hose. As he removed them his hands trailed across my skin, then back up my bare legs, caressing me, sliding up under my nightdress and across my thighs. He brushed the silken drawers covering my groin and I shuddered with pleasure as intense sensation pulsed through my belly. Staying in role however, I pretended to turn away from him in shame in response to my lascivious writhing, burning with need though I was.

"Don't turn away Bella. This is what you want my love. This is what you _need_." His hand stroked insistently between my legs and my bones melted.

"Oh yes, oh please…" I whimpered.

"Open your legs for me Bella. Open them now." He was commanding, staring at me again, his eyes pitch black, the pupils blown.

My legs fell open. I was his creature, with no will of my own. I was his slave. I gazed into his hypnotic eyes, my mouth open, legs open, helpless beneath him. God it was exciting to give myself over to him completely, to give him complete control.

"So responsive, so wanton…" he whispered, slipping his fingers inside the loose legs of my silk underwear and up to where the soft hair curled on my mound. It was fiercely intimate and I was exquisitely sensitive. I cried out and bucked into his hand, overwhelmed by pleasure as he caressed me and pushed his fingers inside where it was slippery and felt so fucking good. I thrashed and moaned, burning and sobbing and he closed his eyes and groaned obscenities against my throat.

"Fuck yes Bella, so wet, so hot, your cunt…feel me inside you? Do you? Do you like that Bella, do you want me to touch you…_there?_"

Panting, writhing, utterly abandoned under his hands and his mouth. "Yes yes yes please touch me there, touch me there…oh _please_…oh _please_."

And the pleasure crested in a great hot wave, flooding out from his hand and making me spasm and scream, my body arching up off the bed as his mouth closed on my neck again.

~~o0o~~

I lay on the bed, drained and dazed, as he stood and tore at his clothes, ripping off the formal waistcoat, shirt and tie, buttons flying, then the dark elegant trousers and black silk boxers.

He turned back towards me and I saw his engorged member standing out hard from his groin. I stared, mouth open as he crawled back across the bed.

In the script I had written, my character had no education about what went on between married men and women, but half her childhood had been spent on a country estate and she had seen dogs and horses rutting. She would have some idea what he meant to do and I let a thrill of fear run through me, imagining her thinking how large he was and wondering fearfully whether he would fit.

He knelt across my thighs and leaned forward, undoing the ribbons lacing up the front of my negligee then losing patience and wrenching the lace apart brutally, baring me to the waist. I stared into his eyes as he pushed the nightdress up around my waist and hooked a finger in my silk drawers, tearing them away. My breathing was fast now and there was a crawling excitement between my legs.

His eyes were locked onto mine, hooded and hot as he leaned forward and took my breast into his mouth, fluttering his tongue against my nipple then biting me until I gasped, his eyes closing, mouth wet and warm as he moved between my breasts, sucking greedily. I found I was reawakening, the sensations from his hot mouth fuelling the pressure in my groin once again and making me moan.

He knelt back up and tore my nightdress fully open, pushing it back from my body as he slid against me, capturing my mouth again in a fevered kiss, his skin warm on mine as he moved on me, rubbing his hardness against my belly and pressing it in between my legs. His hand grasped my thigh, pulling my leg up and hitching it around his hip. Then his hand fell between my legs again, dipping into me, twisting and pressing up where I was so wet and aching, making me thrust my hips against his long fingers as they slid inside me.

I wanted to scream, to thrash, but he pinned me with his left hand on my wrist, his mouth clamped to my neck and his body across me, heavy and demanding as he positioned himself between my thighs and gripped my buttocks, thrusting up and grunting as he slid home into my hot center.

He reared back then and took both my wrists, holding my arms out sideways so that I was spread-eagled on the bed as his hips thrust, his mouth open and his dilated eyes fixed on mine. I felt his hard member slide in to fill me utterly, then withdraw slowly, then ram back in again. My body shook under him, pleasure pulsing through me until my eyes rolled back, my whole body arching under his relentless thrusts.

His head dropped to my throat again and he whispered, hot beneath my ear, "Take you, drink you, make you mine, mine forever, all your sweet blood…all mine…"

_God _how I wanted him to take me. I arched my neck to the side, offering myself to him in desperation and his teeth were on my throat, biting me, gripping and controlling me as he pinned me to the bed and took me, pumping himself up into me in a heated rush as I fell into pleasure and drowned, shuddering as I imagined him opening my jugular and draining me.

~~o0o~~

He collapsed onto me, spent, and we lay there for a long time, cradled in each other.

Then he stirred and licked my neck where he'd bitten me. I'd have shallow marks there but they'd disappear in a few weeks. Definitely worth it even if I had to wear scarves for a while.

I stroked his back, running my fingers lazily over his ass and up his side, making him shiver. Edward moved in me then and I felt him getting harder again, his cock swelling. I lifted my hips, pressing up and drawing him in to let him know I wanted him again.

I traced soft circles on his flanks then slipped my fingers between his buttocks, caressing the pucker of his anus, teasing him until he groaned and pushed harder into me, raising himself on one elbow and gripping my hip so as to thrust more strongly. His head hung down, his tousled hair brushing my breasts as he grunted softly.

Our roles as Dracula and his creature had slipped away as we sank into each other's bodies and lost ourselves in the familiar passion. The intensity lingered however and I sensed he was still far more dominant than usual as I moved helplessly beneath him.

I moaned and spread my legs wide apart, excited, and he raised his head and stared at me panting, eyes wide and glazed, then leaned into a kiss again, forcing my mouth open, sucking my tongue into his mouth in time with his thrusting hips and flicking it with his tongue as though it were my clit.

That thought undid me and I groaned into his mouth, clinging and writhing against him.

Edward pulled back, making me gasp in protest. So cold and empty without him, so wanting. He rolled me swiftly onto my front, pushing me up onto my knees and spreading my legs.

He pushed my torso down onto the bed muttering raggedly, "Fuck yes…take you from behind…take you any way I want…"

I whimpered, pushing my ass at him. _Please take me, please, just fuck me hard…oh please…_

He pulled my hips back against him, entering me roughly, slamming himself into me hard and pulling back almost all the way, then another long shuddering thrust. His balls slapped against me and his cock rubbed on me deep inside in a way that melted my legs and dragged hoarse moans from my throat. His thrusts increased in tempo and I was nothing but cunt, nothing but aching want, incoherent as he fucked me, his hands once again pinning mine to the bed, his teeth now clamped to the nape of my neck, holding me trembling with pleasure under his pounding thrusts.

I came convulsively, screaming into the pillows, and he followed me, grunting and shuddering, his legs shaking as he hammered himself erratically into me, crying out into my neck.

~~o0o~~

He crawled off and fell to one side, gasping. I chivvied him in under the covers then curled around him and he came into my arms, stroking my neck and nuzzling where he'd bitten me.

"Sorry, I got carried away with the biting. Are you alright? It doesn't hurt too much?"

"I'm fine, Edward, I'm OK. Actually I liked it." I grinned at him. "It took me back to when I was human. I kind of wanted you to bite me then, even though it scared me. But it was hot, that you came so close sometimes."

"Yes, it's exciting to bite you now, when I can't do much harm. I could never let go then, never give free rein and it was all mixed up - the thirst and the lust - confusing me." He grinned back, kissing me softly. "Now it's just lust, so much simpler."

"So you liked being Dracula? Not too ridiculous?"

"No, it was remarkably easy to slip into the role. You were so into it, you drew me in."

He kissed me again and moved against me, languorous in my arms. "Sorry I lost it and ripped up the costumes."

"We'll buy them replacements, not to worry."

"You're hot in a bustle…" he murmured softly, head pillowed in the crook of my neck, his hair tickling my cheek. "Have to get you to wear one more often."

"Yeah right, that'll be practical when we're hunting."

I kissed his forehead, smiling. Men.

~~o0o~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well - everyone's got at least one bodice-ripper in them I guess. Not a true D/s scene I know, but a similar vibe with the vampire mind-control thing and biting.


	8. The Beast Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A remix of Chapter 7 from Edward's POV.  
> NB: In reposting this I've decided to do away with my initial rendition of the Count's Béla Lugosi accent as it was a little too inadvertently funny at times - you'll just have to imagine it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of linked BDSM scenarios, with alternating points of view and with Edward and Bella switching off as dominant. Sorry to get you excited with the tags as it's explicit yes, but fairly mild BDSM. A reposting of one of my old Twilight series.
> 
> It's post-Breaking Dawn (many years later so Nessie and Jake are grown and married) and a bit OOC in that E&amp;B have developed a penchant for graphic language in the intervening years. And for a few other activities not in the original...Our favorite couple live in their own home, at least as palatial as the original Cullen house, somewhere in the wilds of the Olympic Peninsula.
> 
> The characters and Twilight universe are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just hotting it up.

_Edward's point of view, Edward dominant:_

~~o0o~~

I was comfortably settled on a couch in the conservatory, browsing through Defoe's _Robinson Crusoe_. It was a decade or so since I'd last read it and although I could recall it perfectly, I liked re-reading favorite passages.

Today however I was finding it hard to concentrate, memories of Bella's blue leather cure for my anniversary blues intruding on my thoughts as I recalled the events of a month ago.

The novel slipped off my lap as my eyes closed and I relived her dramatic entrance, whip and all. I made a small noise and my cock stirred, seeing her again as she ripped my clothes off, feeling her bend me over and slide her hand between my legs, gripping my erection. I thought of the state I'd been in after she'd spanked me and my breathing quickened, my jeans getting tight. The old black leather couch was still at the upholsterer's since I'd ripped the stuffing out in extremis as she straddled me. I groaned, my hand moving to my groin, pressing down on my now-hard cock.

How did she know me so well, know just what I needed? I rubbed the swelling in my jeans slowly, slumped back against the cushions, giving myself over to the memory of kneeling before Bella, her knee over my shoulder, my face buried between her legs. Oh Jesus. My hips rose up to meet my hand and I moaned.

Perhaps she heard me, brief though my sounds of pleasure had been. She was on the first floor, but easily able to pick up every noise in the house, and we were especially attuned to each other. I heard her descending the stairs, for some reason moving at a human pace, unusually slowly. It gave me a little longer to collect myself and get my hands off my junk. I propped the upended Defoe paperback open over my swollen groin as though I were just paused in my reading, and pretended to be resting.

She drifted into the room through the potted palms and gave me a kiss on the top of my disheveled head. Really, there was nothing to be done about my hair - I'd given up long ago.

Opening my eyes I gave her one of my best smiles, wondering how dilated my pupils were after my little memory-fest, and whether she'd noticed. Damn she was hot, her breasts outlined by a tight Nirvana T-shirt Jasper had given her last Christmas. Oh hell - she wasn't wearing a bra and I could see her nipples. I controlled my breathing and tried not to shift restlessly under _Robinson Crusoe_.

Bella smirked a little and sat in the wicker chair beside me, crossing her legs languidly. I tried not to stare at her breasts too obviously. Perhaps I could persuade her to join me for some afternoon delight?

"Bella love - what have you been up to?"

"Well, I've been thinking about what we could try next."

"Try?" Did she mean what I hoped she meant or was I reading sexual innuendoes into everything in my current state? I looked at her questioningly.

"You know, after the blue leather and spanking."

Oh yes. I beamed at her, trying not to seem too desperate. "Your choice sweetheart. You deserve it, after that amazing experience."

"Mmmm, so you said. Well, I want us to act out a classic vampire scene, with you as Dracula and me as your innocent, virginal victim. You know, the whole Nineteenth Century bit."

"You want _what?_" I jerked round to stare at her, Defoe falling off my lap.

Bella glanced at the bulge there, amused.

"Don't be so uptight Edward, it'll be fun once we get into it, and it was my earliest fantasy about you. I know it's all utter nonsense and not at all what vampires are really like, but think of it as a tribute to Bram Stoker's literary classic. Admittedly a B-movie literary classic, but even so..."

"I'm not wearing bloody plastic fangs." I crossed my arms defensively.

Dracula, for Christ's sake. I avoided vampire movies like the plague. Emmett loved them - he found them vastly amusing and had a huge DVD collection. He told people that _The Fearless Vampire Killers_ by Roman Polanski was his favorite, but I happened to know that a porn number called _Busty Bloodsucking Brides of Satan_ really topped his list. I refused to watch any of them, of course.

Bella smiled fondly. "No fangs sweets, I promise, no fangs. Not when you've got your own razor-sharp choppers already."

She was suddenly beside me on the couch, running her hand down my cheek and kissing my jaw. I leaned into her touch, sighing. I wasn't going to be able to resist her, no matter how much I disliked the idea of playing out a tired vampire cliché. Whatever my Bella wanted, she got.

She snuggled up to me on the couch, running her hand down my chest and pressing soft kisses to my cheeks and forehead. I melted against her. Perhaps it would be alright, perhaps playing Dracula would be a turn-on if Bella was my victim.

My groin got a little tighter at the thought of bending her lovely, pale neck to one side and pretending to bite her throat, as I had at her junior prom so many years ago. Back then I was trying to warn her, to frighten her away. I snorted softly: a fat lot of good that had done.

Her hand slid to the bulge in my jeans as our mouths met. She stroked my shaft through the denim and bit my lower lip gently, sliding her tongue between my lips. My mouth opened and I gasped, pressing myself up into her hand. I pulled her onto my lap and she slid right down, rubbing her crotch deliciously against my stiffening cock.

A last thought came to me before my brain dissolved - dank crypts and torches, no way. I broke off the kiss briefly, staring at her with narrowed eyes. "No fucking coffins either" I panted, my hands busy beneath her T-shirt. I had some standards, after all.

She smiled reassuringly and let me pull off her shirt. So lovely. I pressed her breasts together and pushed my face into her cleavage, moaning. Anything, I would do anything.

~~o0o~~   


I stood motionless at the foot of the stairs where the sweeping wooden banisters met our black and white marble-tiled hallway. Bella had written the script and arranged our costumes so I was wearing evening dress from the late 19th Century. It was quite elegant if a little fussy for my tastes and attaching the stiff collar had been trickier than I'd expected. Doubtless the real Count Dracula would have had a valet to assist him.

Looking down at myself I smoothed my dark green brocade waistcoat, wondering if she'd chosen it knowing that my eyes had once been green. It was the sort of small detail that would be typical of Bella. I smiled affectionately then remembered that tonight I was not Edward, her loving husband. Tonight I was an aristocratic Transylvanian monster determined to lure innocent Bella into my clutches and drain her of blood. I must get in role, she would be coming downstairs any moment.

Usually I preferred not to remember those desperate days after I had first encountered her when I so nearly acted precisely like the Count and dragged Bella off into the forest to open her throat and consume her. But for tonight I must relive that terrible thirst, must let it color my reactions. Tonight she was again my prey and I her predator. My breathing quickened slightly. There was no temptation at all to drink her blood now that she was changed, so I could let myself pretend in safety - I could act out the thirst.

We had discussed this when she was explaining tonight's script. She _wanted_ me to bite her - not to drain her blood of course, that was impossible, but she wanted me to be rough and use my teeth. She said it would be erotic and I knew that as long as I showed some care, it would leave only shallow marks which would fade rapidly. I didn't want to hurt her but I knew that humans bit each other during intercourse to heighten the excitement, and she seemed to need this. I hoped that I could loosen my usual restraints sufficiently to give her what she asked.

I ran my hand through my hair, thinking about sinking my teeth into Bella's throat, feeling the heat in my groin. Twin candelabra burned, flanking the door to the dining room and casting flickering shadows across the hallway and stairs. She had set the scene beautifully.

My ears caught the faint rustling as she left her room and began to descend and I gazed upwards, not wanting to miss her entrance. God she was lovely, her gown stirring faint, ancient memories of my childhood when women still wore long dresses. Far from dampening my desire, seeing her covered head to toe in rustling satin was powerfully erotic, and I stared at her small corseted waist, seeing how the full skirt and bustle enhanced the swell of her hips and ass, making me want to pull her to the floor, push up the layers of fabric and take her.

She moved with such grace, seeming to float down the curving stairs. Her dress was a deep blue, my favorite color: she knew exactly how to push my buttons. Her skin was translucent and I could barely take my eyes from the swell of her pale breasts. Only her beautiful face drew me away from that tempting _décolletage_. Her dark hair was twisted on her head in an elaborate style, lengthening that white throat. Bella's eyes were wide and her cheeks pink with blusher as she played the part of a young girl excited to be dining with the mysterious foreign Count.

I was transfixed. With an effort, I made myself start breathing again and took her gloved hand, bending over it and kissing the back of her hand above the net of the glove for slightly longer than was polite. My lips lingered on her skin and I had to force myself not to lick her. She smelled enticing.

"Miss Bella. A vision of loveliness."

I had decided to try a Béla Lugosi accent, hoping it wouldn't be too corny. Her eyes widened - she seemed to like it. I'd had to prepare by borrowing Emmett's DVD of the 1931 classic movie, causing him to tease me about finally broadening my tastes beyond classical music and opera. He'd even winked and offered me _Busty Bloodsucking Brides of Satan_ but of course I'd drawn the line there.

Bella smiled nervously, making her voice a little breathless. "You are too kind, Count. Thank you for your hospitality, the castle is very...atmospheric."

I ushered her into the dining room, my hand grazing the small of her back. "Please, come this way." Settling her in the chair, I bent over and let my nose just touch her hair, drinking in her sweet perfume. I lowered my voice, almost whispering. "I have given the servants the night off, but I will...tend to you myself." Oh yes, I had every intention of tending to her. To every inch of her.

Bella simpered a little, looking down. "Thank you. I am sure that I will be very...well looked after." Nice double entendre there. I grinned into her hair then took my seat.

Bella had arranged the room beautifully with silver service, a bowl of roses and a rich white tablecloth. More dripping candles lit the table softly. Nice to see some of my antiques collection getting a workout. She had set out our meal on a polished oak sideboard at the side of the dining room. We would of course only pretend to eat and drink, to set the scene as in a Dracula movie.

I poured us both some white wine and served the various courses. We pushed the food around our plates while we pretended to eat and to sip wine from our glasses, conversing politely.

Bella had written a script which was true to the spirit if not the details of the original. She played a girl on the Grand Tour across Europe with her best friend Mina and family. In the script she had been caught in a snowstorm near my castle and wandered off into the dark forests when their sleigh overturned. My servants had found her and brought her to me. Delighted to have fresh prey delivered on a platter, I had offered her hospitality, pretending that every effort would be made to locate her friends. It was a simple enough story and I had no difficulty memorising it.

"And how are you finding Transylvania, Miss Bella?" I stared at her intently - her eyes were wide and dark. I tried to imagine myself possessed of special mental powers to mesmerize my victims. Not far off in fact, had Bella still been human - she always did say that I dazzled her.

Bella was perfectly in role, naive and a little breathless. "My introduction has been somewhat unfortunate I fear. It seems a cold land of snow, bleak forests and fearful creatures. I heard wolves howling as I wandered and was very much afraid. How do you bear being cooped up here?"

"'Cooped up'?" I pretended to be offended by her words. "This is my ancestral home. My family traces its lineage back many centuries. Where else should I wish to be?"

Bella gasped a little and feigned being flustered. "My apologies, I fear I spoke out of turn. It is just...the talk in the last inn we stayed at. It frightened me..." She widened her eyes further, gazing up at me with her mouth a little open.

God her breasts were exciting, rising and falling above her tightly corseted torso. I so wanted to kiss them. Or bite them, I thought with a sudden thrill, feeling my trousers get tight under the table.

"Talk? Vat talk?" I made myself follow the script and not leer at her too openly. The deep shadowy cleft between her heaving breasts kept distracting me. I wanted to rip off the concealing lace and stick my tongue in there. I shifted my hips a little; it was getting uncomfortably tight down there.

Bella was thoroughly into her part now, leaning forward so that even more delicious cleavage showed and clutching at my arm dramatically. "The innkeeper's wife said...well, she talked of dark creatures in the woods. She called them _wampyres_ - vampires - and said they were evil undead beings who drank blood. She mentioned werewolves as well..."

She was tormenting me, her breasts swelling enticingly. I found I was licking my lips as I stared at her. "And you believed such nonsense?"

I had to get back in control. I wrenched my gaze from her _décolletage_ and gave her the Dracula stare, hypnotic and dark. Bella stared back, her mouth a little slack, her eyes wide. God it was so exciting to feel that I was controlling her mind, seducing her with my vampiric powers. My nostrils flared.

She gasped faintly, bringing herself back to the script. "Well, no, I...it seems far-fetched now, here, but when I was in the forest and I heard the howling..."

I was dismissive. "You thought a werewolf was nearby? Such things are but legends Bella, fanciful gossip by ignorant peasants. Next you will be believing that _I _am a vampire." I intensified the hypnotic stare and chuckled harshly. Oh but I am, my Bella, and it's _you_ I'll be dining on tonight. I managed not to show my teeth in a feral grin. Venom pooled in my mouth.

Bella was lost in my eyes again. She shook herself slightly, continuing with the script. "The innkeeper's wife showed me ropes of garlic hung about the hostelry. She said it kept _wampyres_, I mean vampires, away."

I snorted, waving my hand to brush off her concerns. "Really, such idiocy. And what else is a charm against these monsters, pray tell?"

"Holy water. Oh, and the crucifix." Yes, I had noticed the gold jewelry around her neck. She must have added it to her costume at the last minute. She reached back and unclasped the chain then held the gleaming cross out towards me. "See, if you were a vampire you would not be able to touch this."

Obviously I had to behave as though this ridiculous scrap of metal actually troubled me. I drew back theatrically, pretending to be affronted so as to conceal my fear and anger. "Stop zis nonsense, it is utter superstition." Keeping well away from the crucifix, I got up and distanced myself at the sideboard, fetching plates of cheese and grapes.

Bella re-clasped the golden chain, her arms raised, making her breasts press together so round and alluring. I swallowed more venom, breathing a little heavily.

She acted naive and ashamed, distracting herself by pretending to drink more wine. "Please excuse me, I am a foolish girl sometimes. I meant no offence..."

I placed my hand over her small one where it lay on the table - Dracula would have used her discomfiture to seduce her. My thumb stroked small circles on the back of her fingers and I turned the vampire stare on full blast, capturing her eyes. Her pupils dilated and her lower lip sagged open, quivering. Fuck but I wanted to bite it, to draw it into my mouth.

I leaned in a little, my trapped erection aching in the tight dress trousers. _Look at me Bella, you are in my power, you are my prey._ The candles flickered as we sat completely still, my hand holding hers, our eyes locked together, neither of us breathing. Her eyes were glazed and helpless and it was intensely arousing. I wanted to push her down on the dining room table and ravage her. I had to get her upstairs or I was going to come in my pants.

"But you are tired, Bella, so very tired. You have had an exhausting day and need to sleeep. Let me escort you to the stairs so that you can make ready...for bed." I kept my voice low and hypnotic.

She seemed unable to move, gaping up at me, lost. I took her arm and raised her, escorting her back to the stairs and kissing her hand, pressing my lips to her skin for a long time and fighting the urge to take her fingers into my mouth one by one and suck them.

"Sweet dreams, Miss Bella."

Still looking glazed she turned away and ascended the stairs slowly, as though in a trance. The bustle swayed and rustled deliciously as her hips moved. I almost whimpered and my fingers twitched helplessly, itching to push her down on the wooden treads and pin her there, ripping away the satin and silk of her skirts to expose her soft buttocks. I would spread her legs wide and thrust my now painfully swollen cock hard up into her wet flesh, I would..._No._ _Jesus_. I wrenched myself back into a semblance of control, swallowing venom convulsively as my groin throbbed.

I extinguished the candles downstairs and made sure the spirit lamps under the food platters were out. Fire was still a possible danger to us and the house was thoroughly smoke-alarmed. Not that we wouldn't detect a blaze immediately of course, so the risk was miniscule.

Bella would be undressing now and I thought of her fingers undoing all those laces and hooks, peeling off the layers one by one. I had to watch her. I spun and raced outside, flashing around the side of the house then running up the stone wall below our room for a few steps before kicking off and leaping for the balcony outside our bedroom window. Vaulting over the railing I dropped silently into a crouch in the darkness, staring at the scene playing out lit by flickering orange light, inside the French doors.

Bella was facing to the side, reaching behind herself, her back deeply arched as she undid the last hooks at the base of her bodice. As the final fastening gave way she slid the satin off her arms and laid it on a chair beside the bed, exposing a tightly laced corset. Her breasts were clearly visible, cradled in thin white silk just above the boning of the undergarment. Oh God, the way they moved when she shook herself a little, bending around now to attend to her skirts. She undid the waistband of her full skirt and untied the bustle, letting it all fall and stepping out of the mass of fabric, stretching voluptuously.

I bit my lip to suppress a whimper and slid to my knees on the slate tiles, transfixed by her curves straining under the thin silk petticoat, cinched tight by the corset which accentuated her slender waist. Her silk-clad legs were visible now from the knee down and she had kicked off her shoes. I saw that tendrils of dark hair had escaped her coiffure and trailed down her neck and temples. The warm candlelight threw her into sharp relief, deepening the dark cleft between her breasts as she turned towards my vantage point in the shadows and undid the laces of the corset with tantalizing slowness, like a striptease. Which of course it was.

As the lacings gradually came free I found that my hand had moved to my groin of its own volition and was rubbing my erection again, painfully constrained in the dress pants. I undid the waistband and upper fly button, moaning quietly in relief as the head of my swollen cock, free at last, thrust up out of the top of my trousers. I ran my thumb over the slick wet head as Bella stripped off her corset and laid it on the chair. She pulled the silk petticoat up over her head, slowly exposing her thigh-high gartered stockings, her silk drawers then her beautiful full breasts, now free and naked in the flickering light.

I groaned and undid the remaining fly buttons rapidly, pulling out my cock and thrusting my left hand down to knead my balls. My right hand gripped the shaft, palming the fluid leaking from the tip so as to pump slickly up and down, my thumb flicking across the head at intervals. My mouth was open and my breathing ragged as I watched Bella twirl slowly before me, teasing me in her stockings and translucent silk drawers through which the dark V of her sex was clearly visible. Her breasts bounced as she raised her hands to her hair and thrust out her chest, and I increased my pace, grunting softly.

Bella turned in a slow circle, displaying herself to me as she unpinned her hair and let the long, dark curls fall loose across her shoulders. She put her head back and shook herself, causing her breasts to move in a way that damn near made me come on the spot. I forced myself to stop, there on my knees with both hands on my cock, my legs trembling. No, I must wait, I wanted to come inside her, to take her. Groaning, I pressed my aching erection back into my too-tight pants and did up the buttons with great difficulty, fingers shaking. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep them off my dick which was screaming to be touched, and stared in through the window.

She was sitting on the bed, facing me, pulling off her garters. She slipped a white lace nightdress over her head, leaving her stockings and drawers on, and lay back against the pillows pretending to sleep. I rose to my feet, winced and adjusted myself, then approached the French doors, opening them silently.

~~o0o~~   


I crawled across the bed like a big cat stalking its prey and leaned over her. Bella's eyes fluttered open and she blinked, seemingly dazed and disoriented. She looked up at me and I turned the stare on again.

"Yes Bella, all is well, come now, sit up and look at me."

She pushed up onto her elbows, her eyes wide dark pools, transfixed.

I played out my part as Dracula, mesmerizing her. "You want to do what I say, don't you my love?"

"Yes." Her voice was soft, a slurred whisper. She was totally into this now, fully passive. A blaze of heat washed through me: it was intoxicating.

"You are in my power Bella, completely under my control are you not?"

"Yes" she whispered again, her mouth slack.

I had to get rid of the damn crucifix somehow. "You have not made yourself fully ready for bed Bella. Take off your jewelry." I gestured at the cross around her neck.

She could not take it off lying back on her elbows so I reached forward and held her about the waist, pulling her up so that she was sitting. Her body felt warm and soft and I kept on holding her, not wanting to let go. I whispered encouragement to her as she undid the clasp and slid off the necklace. Then she reached out, offering it to me.

Jesus - the Count wouldn't have been able to cope with having a cross pushed right in his face so I leaned back sharply, twisting away and grimacing as though in pain. "No Bella, throw it onto that chair there, off to the side."

And she did as she was told then turned back to me again, eyes wide, literally in my hands. Heat welled up from my groin again. That stupid cross was gone and now I would take her - no-one could stop me. I slid her back onto the pillows and stretched myself beside her, grasping her shoulder and pressing her to the bed.

"That's my good Bella, my lovely girl. Now you are fully mine." I leaned in, keeping my eyes locked on her to maintain control, and brushed my lips lightly across hers. Her body arched up a little under me and I pressed her back.

"_Mine_," I whispered hot against her mouth, then I forced her lips open and kissed her hard, sliding my knee across her and pinning her to the bed. My hands slid into her hair and I crushed her to me, ravaging her mouth with my tongue. God she tasted good.

She writhed up against me again, gasping, and a low growl ripped from my throat. Her neck was so fucking tempting as she arched and moaned and my lips fell to her throat, sucking and licking at the pale skin, my arms wrapped tight around her, pulling her against my mouth. I forced my leg between her thighs, rubbing my erection hard on her mound in a frenzy of want as I kissed and sucked her neck fiercely.

But no, I wanted to take her and bite her when I was fully inside her, not yet.

I had to feel her, to push my fingers up inside her. Running my hand down her hip and thigh I grabbed at the nightdress and pulled it up roughly, letting her feel my fingers on her leg as I did so. She gasped and her thigh trembled. Ah yes, the stockings. Well, they would have to go.

"Not fully ready for bed indeed, Bella. These stockings need to come off."

I slid the loose silk hose down, stroking the backs of her knees as I did so and caressing her calves. Then I ran my hand up her leg again, right up to her inner thigh where the skin was soft as a rose petal. I pushed her legs open a little more with my knee and ran the tips of my fingers lightly across her silk drawers, where they were already damp and fragrant.

Bella shuddered pleasurably, bucking slightly, then looking embarrassed, remembering her role. She pretended to turn away from me as though overcome by shame, even though I could still feel her quivering against my stroking hand.

"Don't turn away Bella. This is what you want my love. This is what you _need_." I pressed my fingers into her damp slit, rubbing the silk against her clit as I watched her come undone.

"Oh yes, oh please..." She was arching up hard against my hand now, panting, her eyes dilated.

"Open your legs for me Bella. Open them now." Fuck she was hot. I stared at her as she spread her legs even wider. Her eyes were blown, completely black. I had to feel her.

"So responsive, so wanton..." I muttered desperately, sliding my fingers up inside the loose legs of her drawers and into her warm slick cunt, thrusting them into her as she cried out, thrashing and sobbing on my hand.

Incoherent with desire I closed my eyes, clinging to her as I fingered her, closing my eyes and groaning into her throat. "Fuck yes Bella, so wet, so hot, your cunt...feel me inside you? Do you? Do you like that Bella, do you want me to touch you..._there?_" I curled my fingers and found the place that made her fall apart.

"Yes yes yes please touch me there, touch me there...oh _please_...oh _please_." And she spasmed, arching up off the bed, trapped between my hand inside her and my mouth clamped hard on her throat as she screamed her orgasm.

~~o0o~~   


I held her until the tremors ceased and she lay passive again.

My cock was about to break through the fabric of my trousers and all I could think about was ramming it into her and fucking her hard. I leapt from the bed and ripped my clothing off, wrenching away buttons and hooks, tearing the constricting pants off frantically, snarling softly in the back of my throat.

Freed from its painful confinement my engorged member stood out rock hard, bouncing a little as I crawled back across the bed. Bella stared at my cock, her mouth slack. A thread of viscous fluid leaked from the head, sticking to my thigh as my cock swayed beneath me. I had to get inside her.

I fiddled briefly with the ribbons fastening her negligee then just tore the damn thing brutally apart, baring her to the waist. She stared up at me helplessly, mouth open and breathing fast as I pushed the nightdress up around her waist and hooked a finger in her silk drawers, ripping them away and exposing her damp curls. Her labia were swollen and I could see the dark cleft of her slit clearly. I was tempted to just thrust right up into her but she moved a little and her breasts distracted me.

Staring at her I slid forward, lying propped on my elbows, my cock pressed against her soft moist sex. I leaned down and took her breast into my mouth, licking her nipple and then, as it stiffened and swelled, biting it until she gasped and pressed her groin up against mine. Moaning, I closed my eyes in ecstasy, rubbing my cock against her and sucking her breasts greedily. She writhed beneath me, whimpering, and it was too much, I could wait no longer.

Kneeling above Bella I tore the nightdress fully apart and pulled it off her, pushing it back from her body, the length of which was now naked and open to me. I stretched myself out on her, taking her mouth again in a hard kiss and rubbing my erection between her legs. I grabbed her thigh, pulling her leg up and hitching it around my hip.

Then my hand slid between her folds her again and she was so wet, so warm as I took my cock and thrust myself deeply up into her, grunting with desperate relief to be sheathed in her cunt at last. I held her immobile, my hands gripping her wrist and her hips, my mouth clamped to her neck as I fucked her hard, my hips pounding, completely out of control in the extremity of lust.

I had waited for hours, hard and burning in our drawn-out seduction. I would not last long. I felt the tension building and reared back, grabbing her wrists and stretching her arms to each side to spread-eagle her. I leaned over her, mindless and hot as my hips pistoned between her legs. Her eyes rolled back, her whole body arching under me as she convulsed and I felt her cunt grip me, sucking me down into my own release.

_Now, bite her now!_ I sobbed my need against her throat. "Take you, drink you, make you mine, mine forever, all your sweet blood...all mine..."

She arched her neck to the side, offering herself up and I sank my teeth into her, remembering the ecstasy of drinking her blood in the ballet studio. I gripped her neck in my jaws and pinned her to the bed, my hips jerking as it all flooded out of my cock in a glorious burning rush.

~~o0o~~   


Afterwards I collapsed half across her, unable to move for the longest time, my cock still deeply buried. Had I been human I would have fallen asleep.

Gradually I came to myself, my cock half-hard inside her. I licked her neck gently where I'd bitten her. The marks were clearly visible but not too deep.

Bella kissed my hair - she didn't seem distressed as she stroked my back, running her fingers down my ass and up across my hip, making me shudder and twitch inside her. She lifted her hips, thrusting a little against me, her muscles squeezing my cock to let me know she wanted me again. I began to move slowly, languorously, sliding in and out as I curled around her, my face in her hair.

Bella's fingers were soft on my ass, circling and then stroking between my buttocks. I arched back as she touched my anus, caressing it until I pressed hard against her and groaned, thrusting faster and raising myself up so as to grip her and push myself in deeply. She fingered my asshole, making me clench my muscles and grunt, rutting her harder.

Her touches seemed to unlock something feral in me, some animal self. I wanted her again and I wanted to be rough. I stared down at her, panting, then kissed her hard, sucking on her tongue. She writhed underneath me and I growled, knowing what I needed.

I pulled out and flipped her over, pushing her onto all fours and spreading her legs apart urgently, pressing her chest down. Incoherent mutterings were all I could manage as I fumbled to position her, trembling with excitement. "Fuck yes...take you from behind...take you any way I want..."

Bella whimpered as I knelt behind her and pulled her hips back, entering her roughly, thrusting myself hard into her then pulling nearly out, then deeply in again. My balls slapped against her clit and she whined and writhed as I hammered myself into her.

I was lost in an animalistic frenzy, raw with need as it all dissolved. Not vampire, not human, just a rutting beast as I held her down and took her, my hands pinning hers to the bed, my teeth clamped tight to the nape of her neck, venom dripping down as I pumped myself into my female, my mate.

She bucked hard beneath me, moaning, and I spasmed inside her, crying out as a roaring blankness overtook me.

~~o0o~~   


I fell onto her back, unable to move for a while, then crawled off and curled in a heap on the bed, panting and shuddering. Gradually my breathing steadied. Bella pulled the covers back and nudged me beneath them, curling herself around me. I clung to her, shattered, sure I'd gone too far. I stroked her neck and kissed the bite marks again, cleaning the splashes of venom away with my tongue.

"Sorry, I got carried away with the biting. Are you alright? It doesn't hurt too much?" Whispering, almost afraid to ask.

Amazingly, she seemed perfectly alright. "I'm fine, Edward, I'm OK. Actually I liked it." She grinned at me. "It took me back to when I was human. I kind of wanted you to bite me then, even though it scared me. But it was hot, that you came so close sometimes."

I sighed with relief, combing her hair with my fingers and nuzzling her face. God, I really thought I'd overdone it that time. I kissed her neck gently.

"It's exciting to bite you now," I admitted, trying to calm down since she seemed to have enjoyed herself. "When I can't do much harm. I could never let go then, never give free rein and it was all mixed up - the thirst and the lust - confusing me." I grinned, kissing her and whispering against her lips. "Now it's just lust, so much simpler."

Bella snuggled into me, smiling. "So you liked being Dracula? Not too ridiculous?"

"No, it was remarkably easy to slip into the role. You were so into it, you drew me in." I pressed my lips to her neck and twined our legs together. "Sorry I lost it and ripped up the costumes."

"We'll buy them replacements, not to worry."

"You're hot in a bustle..." I murmured, remembering how it had accentuated her slender waist. I tucked my head into her neck and licked her ear. "Have to get you to wear one more often."

"Yeah right, that'll be practical when we're hunting."

I grinned, nuzzling the spot below her ear that turned her into a puddle of goo. Silly Bella.

~~o0o~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and that's the last chapter in the 'Taking Turns' series.


End file.
